One Draco To Rule Them All
by gwend-en-orchoth
Summary: Er ist böse, er ist mächtig, er herrscht über Mordor... er ist Draco! Und er ist gekommen, um Mittelerde ins Chaos zu stürzen und die Elben in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.
1. Der Rat?

One Draco to rule them all

Der Rat (?)…nicht von Elrond, sondern von Krumdûl

Sein erhabenes Haupt wurde vom Licht der Morgensonne gewärmt, als er sein Reich überblickte. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen sah König Aragorn auf das geschäftige Treiben der Menschen in Minas Tirith herab, seine Untertanen, die ihn liebten und verehrten. Denn er war Aragorn, Elessar, der König, der Mittelerde den Frieden gebracht hatte. Er wandte sein gekröntes Haupt noch einmal nach Osten, nach Mordor, bevor er sich ins Schlafgemach begab, um seine wunderschöne Gemahlin, die Elbin Arwen, zu wecken. Aus dem von Kriegen zerrütteten Land Mittelerde war ein Ort des Friedens und des Wohlstands geworden. Der Dunkle Herrscher war dahin und seine Heerscharen, Orks, Goblins und wilde Menschen, auf immer nach Mordor verbannt worden. Vom Auenland über Rohan bis nach Ithilien lebte man in Frieden und Harmonie. Und alle waren sie glücklich. Alle, bis auf die Bewohner Mordors. Die waren, gelinde gesagt, ernsthaft verstimmt über die neue Lage. Erstens ging es ihnen gehörig gegen den Strich, dass sie so zusammengepfercht worden waren. Am schlimmsten ging es am Nurnen-Meer zu, wo König Aragorn die Sklaven und Kriegsgefangenen hatte hinschaffen lassen. Dort trafen die Angehörigen von nicht weniger als zweiunddreißig Orkstämmen, dreizehn Goblin-Clans und siebzehn Dûnländer-Sippen aufeinander. Gerüchten zufolge war aus der wöchentlichen Mittwochnachmittag-Keilerei, einer guten alten Nurnen-Meer-Tradition, nun ein handfester Mittwochnachmittag-Krieg geworden, was selbst bei dem dümmsten Ork bedauerndes Kopfschütteln hervorrief. Zweitens hatten ausnahmslos alle das dringende Bedürfnis nach einem neuen Herrscher. Nicht nur, dass sie ohne die starke Hand Saurons nun ohne jegliche Bestimmung, ohne jegliches Ziel vor Augen in den Tag lebten, nein, auch Barad-dûr vermissten sie schrecklich. Es war für sie Wahrzeichen und Mahnmal, Treffpunkt und Zuflucht gewesen. Und jetzt lag es in Trümmern.  Wie gesagt, falls es irgendwann einmal das kleinste bisschen Freude in Mordor gegeben hatte, war es auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwunden. Und es galt, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Eines Abends saßen ein paar Orks beisammen, es mochten um die zwanzig gewesen, und taten das, was Orks am besten können: Trinken und sich dabei unflätige Ausdrücke an den Kopf werfen. Es war ein bunt zusammengewürfelter Haufen und eigentlich war er nur des Alkohols wegen zusammengekommen, da sich die hässlichen Kreaturen untereinander nicht ausstehen konnten. Mitten im schönsten Grölen und Zanken wurde ein großer Uruk, Krumdûl mit Namen, plötzlich still. Er hielt sich für besonders schlau und ihm war ein, seiner Meinung nach, guter Gedanke gekommen. So erhob er sich schwankend, hob die Hände und rief: „Also, seid doch mal alle bitte ruhig!" Natürlich überhörten ihn die anderen Orks absichtlich. Wer eine höfliche Bitte formulierte, verdiente nicht, dass man ihm Gehör schenkte. Krumdûl fauchte zornig, packte den Kopf des nächsten Orks und hämmerte ihn mehrmals auf den Boden, was ein widerlich krachendes, knirschendes Geräusch verursachte. Die kleineren unter den Orks zuckten ängstlich zusammen und pieksten die größeren in die Rippen, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Krumdûl zu lenken, der brüllte: „So, jetzt mal herhorchen, weil nämlich, ich hab nämlich was zu sagen, hab ich nämlich!" „Hört, hört!", knurrte ein anderer Uruk. Das hätte er lieber nicht tun sollen, denn dadurch vergaß Krumdûl was er Wichtiges sagen wollte und sah sich deshalb gezwungen, dem vorwitzigen Uruk die Kehle aufzuschlitzen. Nachdem er das Blut  von seinem Dolch geleckt hatte, fiel es ihm wieder ein: „Wir wissen ja alle, wie grässlich unser Leben ist. Aber ohne Sauron ist es noch unerträglicher. Und warum? Weil es öde ist. Öde, öde, öde. Öde wie altes Abwaschwasser!" „Altes Abwaschwasser kann manchmal ganz lecker sein", meldete sich ein wendiger, kleiner Ork mit Knollnase zu Wort. „Kommt drauf an, was drin rumschwimmt." „Ich mein, was machen wir den ganzen Tag, mein ich?", fuhr Krumdûl fort. „Ich mein, es macht nicht mal mehr Spaß, die Goblins in den Schicksalsberg zu schmeißen!" Das  wurde mit gegrunzter Zustimmung quittiert. Es war wirklich vergnüglich, das klägliche Geschrei der fallenden Goblins zu hören. Aber nach einem Dutzend Goblins wurde es schon fad. „Wir brauchen jemanden, der uns Aufgaben gibt!" Die Orks nickten einstimmig. „Ein neuer Herrscher muss her!" Krumdûl hielt theatralisch sein Schwert mit beiden Händen hoch. „Wir brauchen Krieg! Wir brauchen Blut!" Seine Zuhörer wiederholten lautstark seine Forderungen. „Aber", wandte ein junger Ork ein, der noch nicht so viel Erfahrung mit dem Ork-Dasein hatte, „hat Saurons Krieg nicht viel sinnloses Leiden und Sterben gebracht? Warum wollen wir weiter sinnlos töten?" Er wurde niedergebrüllt. Ein Klugschwätzer war das letzte, was Mordor nun brauchte. „Also ist das beschlossene Sache", stellte Krumdûl fest. „Wir werden uns auf die Suche nach jemandem machen, der das Privil… Priva… Prili… die Ehre verdient, unser Anführer zu sein!" Plötzlich erhob sich aus der Masse der ekstatischen Orks ein wahrer Koloss. Er baute sich mit spöttischem Lächeln vor Krumdûl auf und knurrte: „Glaubst du wirklich, du könntest so einfach einen neuen Herrscher einsetzen ohne die Nazgûl um Erlaubnis zu fragen? Wundert mich, dass ein einfacher Uruk wie du, noch dazu ein so schwächlicher, stärker sein soll als ein Nazgûl." Krumdûl starrte auf die breite Brust seines Gegenübers, die die Fellweste fast zu sprengen drohte, und überlegte, ob er ihm sein dämlich grinsendes Gesicht zerkratzen oder doch lieber die Nazgûl nach ihrer Meinung fragen sollte. Noch an diesem Abend suchte er die Nazgûl auf.


	2. Besuch beim Nazgûl

Besuch beim Nazgûl

Viele Bewohner Mittelerdes, besonders die aus den westlichen Regionen, waren der Ansicht, die Nazgûl wären mit Sauron für immer im ewigen, ätherischen Überhauptnichts verschwunden. Das war natürlich völliger Schwachsinn. Anscheinend hatten die Krieger aus dem Westen den kleinen wirbelsturmartigen Windstoß, mit dem sich Sauron verabschiedet hatte und an welchem die Nazgûl teilhaben durften, für eine Art Sog ins Jenseits gehalten. Dem war aber ganz und gar nicht so gewesen. Den armen Nazgûl waren durch die kräftige Windböe nur die Kutten weggeweht worden. Und unter seiner Kutte ist so ein Nazgûl zwar existent, aber kaum mehr als ein bisschen stickige Luft. Nachdem die herumirrenden Geister ihre schönen schwarzen Mäntel aus Felsenritzen, Bäumen, dem Meer und – oweh! – aus dem Maul eines hungrigen Wolfs gezogen, gefischt und gerettet hatten, hatten sie sich beschämt nach Minas Morgul zurückgezogen und die Stadt seither nicht mehr verlassen. Genau vor den Toren dieser Stadt stand nun Krumdûl und überredete einen schlechtgelaunten Sicherheits-Troll ihm doch Einlass zu gewähren. Er hatte sich für die Audienz bei den Nazgûl sogar die meisten Läuse aus den Haaren geschüttelt und trug seine beste Rüstung, die mit den Schädelaufsätzen auf den Schultern. Auch an ein Geschenk hatte er gedacht: Es war der Helm eines Kriegers aus Gondor, den er auf dem Schlachtfeld hatte mitgehen lassen. Schließlich ging dem Troll, der eigentlich nur seine Ruhe haben wollte, die Bettelei ziemlich auf die Nerven. So entschloss er sich, den Uruk durch die gespenstisch leeren Straßen Minas Morguls zu eskortieren. Krumdûl wurde mit jedem Schritt, der ihn näher zu den Ringgeistern brachte, mulmiger zumute. Es ist nun einmal so, dass Nazgûl und Orks einander verabscheuen. Die Nazgûl finden die Orks dumm und widerlich. Die Orks finden die Nazgûl gruselig und gemein. Beide haben nicht ganz unrecht. Krumdûl wurde von dem flauen Gefühl in seinem Magen abgelenkt, als ihn der Troll darauf hinwies, dass sie nun am Ziel angelangt wären. Daraufhin machte er sich brummend und seinen Streitkolben hinter sich herschleifend auf den Rückweg. 

Der Ork starrte einige Sekunden auf die Tür der unheimlichen Zitadelle, in der die Nazgûl residierten, bevor sie von Geisterhand aufgezogen wurde. Zögernd betrat er eine düstere Halle, den Helm krampfhaft an sich gedrückt. Am anderen Ende der Halle stand eine Art Thron, auf dem, so schien es zumindest, ein Haufen alter Lumpen lag. Krumdûl trat darauf zu und brachte eine ungeschickte Verbeugung zustande. „Ein Ork!", zischten die Lumpen, die sich als Nazgûl herausstellten. Anstatt sich vorzustellen und seine Bitte galant vorzutragen fragte Krumdûl: „Wo sind die anderen acht?" „Ich darf dich berichtigen", zischelte der Nazgûl, „seit unser lieber Freund, der Hexenkönig von Angmar, von diesem unsäglichen, nichtswürdigen Hobbit", er krümmte sich vor schmerzlicher Erinnerung, „vernichtet wurde, bin ich das neue… hm, ‚Oberhaupt' von uns Ringgeistern. Während die anderen sieben – sieben, nicht acht, wohlgemerkt – nur Angst und Schrecken verbreiten müssen, bin ich für die Formalitäten zuständig." „Formalitäten?", echote Krumdûl. Er hatte von all dem nur die Hälfte verstanden und das Wort „Formalitäten" war ihm völlig neu. Der Nazgûl nickte, erhob sich ächzend und wanderte zu einem Tisch hinüber, auf dem verschiedene Flaschen und Tiegel standen. „Momentan stehe ich vor der schwierigen Aufgabe, unser  schauerliches Erscheinen durch einen geeigneten Duft zu vervollständigen." Neugierig trat der Uruk näher heran. „Hier." Das neue Oberhaupt öffnete eine bauchige Flasche mit scharlachroter Flüssigkeit. Sofort breitete sich der Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch, Schwefel und Leiche in der ganzen Halle aus. „Es nennt sich ‚Schlacht am Schicksalsberg'", erklärte der Nazgûl dem schnüffelnden Ork, „Es ist gar nicht mal so übel. Herb, doch elegant. Dagegen…", er nahm eine Flasche mit grasgrünem Inhalt und zog den Korken heraus, was einen Duft nach verwelkten Blumen und Orkschweiß mit sich brachte, „…ist ‚Elbisches Elend' viel zu feminin." Er seufzte und wandte das schwarze Nichts unter seiner Kapuze Krumdûl zu: „Aber wie du siehst, habe ich noch einiges vor mir." Der Nazgûl öffnete eine Flasche mit der Aufschrift „Mitternacht in Minas Morgul", deren Inhalt Modergeruch und einen Geruch nach schlechtem Atem verströmte. Er tupfte sich etwas davon auf Handgelenke und Kutte. „Möchtest du auch etwas davon?", fragte er den Ork. „Nein", antwortete dieser. „Ich habe meinen eigenen Geruch." Das stimmte. Verglichen mit einem Ork duftete „Mitternacht in Minas Morgul" wie ein Rosengarten. 

„Weshalb bist du zu mir gekommen, Ork?", wollte der Nachfolger des Hexenkönigs wissen. Das war gut, denn ansonsten hätte sich Krumdûl unverrichteter Dinge wieder verabschiedet. So aber verbeugte er sich abermals und sprach: „Also, es ist so, nämlich: Wir, ich und die Jungs, wir wollen Krieg. Orks brauchen Krieg, Orks leben für Krieg! Ja, und deshalb wollen wir einen neuen Herrscher, einen mächtigen, einen bösen, der uns wieder so richtig antreibt! Und deshalb soll ich fragen, ob… ob…", Krumdûl strengte sich mächtig an, um den mühsam erlernten Satz aufzusagen, „…ob Ihr uns Euer Einverständnis gebt." Ein leicht erschöpftes, aber auch sehr zufriedenes Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Orks aus.  „Wir haben auch ein Geschenk für Euch!", fügte er noch rasch hinzu und drückte dem Nazgûl den Helm in die Eisenhandschuhe. Dieser gab weder einen Ton von sich, noch rührte er sich. Nur von Zeit zu Zeit drehte er den Helm in den Händen. Krumdûl, der glaubte, der Nazgûl sei in einer mystischen Meditation versunken, wollte sich schon zurückziehen.

Da geschah es. „Grandios!", donnerte der Ringgeist. „Grandios!" Der Ork warf sich vor Schreck auf den Boden und hielt die Arme schützend über den Kopf. Er kannte nur das zischende Flüstern der Nazgûl. Dass einer von ihnen laut wurde, war schon eine kleine Sensation. „Stimmt Ihr also zu?", fragte Krumdûl vorsichtig nach. „Natürlich!" Der Exkönig in Kutte knetete aufgeregt den Helm in seinen behandschuhten Klauen zu einem Metallklumpen. „Ein neuer Herrscher! Natürlich! Das ist es!" „Die Idee gefällt Euch also?", fragte Krumdûl abermals. „Ja, doch, törichter Ork!" Der Nazgûl wirbelte herum und steuerte auf den Tisch mit den Duftwässerchen zu. „Glaubst du etwa, es bereitet mir Freude, an Flaschen zu schnüffeln? Ha!" Damit warf er den Tisch um. Klirrend zerbrachen die kunstvoll geschliffenen Glasflaschen und im Nu erfüllten die ekelhaftesten Gerüche den Raum. „Auf, auf, Ork! Der neue Herrscher muss her!", rief er. Der Uruk stand auf und eilte dem losstürmenden Ringgeist hinterher. „Das ist ja sehr schön, wertes Oberhaupt", wandte er zaghaft ein, „aber wie holen wir uns so 'nen Herrscher?" „Rauben wir uns einen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Um zu vertuschen, dass er noch keinen einzigen Gedanken an das „Wie?" verschwendet hatte, lachte der Nazgûl gekünstelt: „Nein, du dummer Ork! Ich weiß schon einen Weg, vertrau mir!" Wäre Krumdûl kein Ork gewesen, wäre er misstrauisch geworden. Aber so nickte er treudoof und sagte: „Ach, so! Und übrigens, ich heiße Krumdûl."


	3. Gelehrte unter sich

Gelehrte unter sich

Mit der Begründung, einiges für die Beschaffung des neuen Imperators organisieren zu müssen, zog sich das Oberhaupt der Nazgûl in das höchste Zimmer des höchsten Turmes zurück. Einen ganzen Tag lang grübelte er, wägte ab, überlegte hin und her. Hätte er noch nennenswerte Haare besessen, hätte er sie sich wahrscheinlich gerauft, denn es wollte und wollte ihm keine Idee kommen. Erschöpft brach er zusammen und verbarg das nicht sichtbare Gesicht in den Händen. Auf einmal wurde die Wolkendecke über Minas Morgul vom funkelnden Licht eines einzelnen Sterns durchbrochen. Und es erschien dem Nazgûl eine Vision in Gestalt einer jungen bezaubernden Dunkelelfe. Sie schwebte zu ihm hernieder, in einem Kleid aus Tau und Nebel gewebt, in der einen Hand einen äußerst seltenen Saphir der Erkenntnis, in der anderen eine Schreibfeder. Und es hub die Dunkelelfe zu sprechen an und sie sprach: „Gib eine Stellenanzeige auf!" 

Am nächsten Morgen machte sich der Ringgeist frohen Mutes ans Werk. Er nahm Feder, Tintenfass und Pergament und verfasste einen Aufruf an alle Schriftgelehrten aus Mordor und Umgebung, der ihnen befahl, sich unverzüglich auf den Marktplatz von Minas Morgul zu begeben. Diesen ließ er hundertmal kopieren und im ganzen Land verteilen. Eine Woche später war der große Tag der Zusammenkunft gekommen. Obwohl dem Nazgûl bewusst war, dass der Andrang nicht allzu groß sein würde, war er ein wenig enttäuscht, als er von seinem Podium auf die wenigen Gestalten hinabblickte, die seinem Ruf gefolgt waren: gerade mal eine Handvoll Dûnländer, ein Dutzend Ostlinge, ein Goblin und zehn Orks, darunter größtenteils Angeber und Wichtigtuer, die vielleicht ihren Namen schreiben konnten und wenn, dann nicht einmal richtig. Dennoch, immerhin war jemand gekommen. Und darum begann das Oberhaupt auch nun mit seiner Rede. Es wäre auch ein Jammer gewesen, wenn sie niemand gehört hätte, denn es war eine sehr schöne Rede. Sie ging ungefähr so: „Meine gelehrten Freunde, meine lieben Ostlinge, meine lieben Dûnländer, mein lieber Goblin und, als Letzte und gewiss auch Geringste, meine lieben Orks! Ich danke euch, dass ihr euch die Mühe gemacht habt, hierher zu kommen! Wir alle wissen, dass Mordor nichts mehr benötigt als einen neuen Herrn. Nun, ich möchte mich ja nicht selbst loben, aber ich war es, der sofort erkannt hat, dass wir einen Nachfolger Saurons brauchen. Und in aller Bescheidenheit, ich war es, der einen fabelhaften  Einfall hatte, wie wir uns einen beschaffen („Durch Rauben und Plündern?", fragten die Orks hoffnungsvoll.): Wir geben eine Zeitungsannonce auf. Und hier beginnt euer Einsatz. Jeder von euch wird gleich Feder und Pergament erhalten und jeder von euch hat die Aufgabe, eine Stellenanzeige zu Papier zu bringen. Die beste wird dann dazu auserkoren, die Mission zu erfüllen. Nun bleibt mir nichts anderes mehr übrig, als euch gutes Gelingen zu wünschen! Hiermit gebe ich nun das Schreibwerkzeug frei!" 

Zunächst gab es ein großes Gedränge und Geschubse. Rufe und empörte Schreie wurden laut: „Warum kriegt der Ork eine Adlerfeder und ich nur eine lausige Gänsefeder?" „Wie schreibt man ‚Mordor'?" „Ich weiß nicht, was eine Stellenanzeige ist!" „Kann ich ein neues Pergament haben? Ich hab das erste versehentlich gegessen."  Doch schließlich hörte man das emsige Kratzen der Federn und gedämpftes Gemurmel, wenn jemandem eine besonders vortreffliche Formulierung einfiel. Nachdem eine Stunde vergangen war, in der die  restlichen sieben Nazgûl eingetroffen waren, rief der Ober-Nazgûl: „Federn weg! Das sollte genug sein! Gebt eure Pergamente meinen sieben Assistenten!" „Was heißt hier ‚Assistenten'?" fragten die anderen wie aus einem Mund. „Ihr seid meine Assistenten, damit Schluss!", meinte ihr Anführer. Versöhnlicher fügte er hinzu: „Außerdem habt ihr so die ehrenvolle Aufgabe, das Geschriebene auszuwerten." Das war eigentlich weniger eine nette Geste als ausgemachte Faulheit. Denn so mussten sich die anderen mit orkischen Rechtschreibfehlern und Goblin'scher Sauklaue plagen, während er es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich machen konnte.

Der erste der mehr oder weniger freiwilligen Nazgûl-Assistenten, ein besonders übereifriges Exemplar, hielt schon einige Zettel in der Hand, die er erwartungsvoll durchblätterte. Sogleich stutzte er und hob eines der Pergamente hoch, sodass es alle sehen konnten: „Das ist ja leer. Wer hat ein leeres Blatt abgegeben?" „Ich", meldete sich ein langbeiniger Ostling mit Spinnenfingern. „Und warum?" „Weil ich nicht schreiben kann", erklärte der Ostling, als wäre es das Natürlichste der Welt, als Analphabet auf eine Versammlung von Schriftgelehrten zu gehen. „Ich kam in der Hoffnung, dass es hier Essen umsonst gibt." Viele hatten diese Hoffnung geteilt und machten nun ihrer Enttäuschung Luft. „Nein, gibt es nicht!", antworteten die Ringgeister kühl. „Also macht, dass ihr wegkommt!" Murrend und finstere Drohungen ausstoßend folgten die Versammelten der Anweisung, nachdem die drachenähnlichen Reittiere der Nazgûl gefährlich tief über sie hinweggebraust waren. 

Von den Sieben nahm sich jeder vier Anzeigen und nahm an einem der sieben Tischchen Platz, die hinter dem Podium standen. Das Oberhaupt hatte sie dort aufstellen lassen, weil man an der frischen Luft, falls sie in Minas Morgul jemals frisch war, angeblich besser denken konnte. In Wahrheit wollte er nicht bei seiner Faulenzerei ertappt und zur Rede gestellt werden. So kämpften sich die anderen unter dem schwermütig grauen Himmel Mordors durch Kritzelei und Unsinn aller Art, diskutierten, bis sie noch heiserer klangen als gewöhnlich, lasen wieder und wieder Blatt für Blatt. So ging das zwei Tage und Nächte. 

In der Zwischenzeit ließ es sich ihr „Chef" beim Schein des Feuers und einem guten Buch (einer äußerst lustigen Geschichtensammlung namens „Quenta Silmarillion", mithilfe im Ringkrieg gefangen genommener Elben eigens für ihn in die Schwarze Sprache übersetzt)  gut gehen. Gerade musste er herzlich über Fingolfins Tod lachen, als er eine schwache Stimme nach ihm rufen hörte. Zuerst erschrak er, denn er glaubte, es wäre Fingolfins Geist, der sich gekränkt fühlte, doch die Tür öffnete sich und herein kam einer der sieben anderen, welcher, konnte er nicht sagen. Er kroch auf allen Vieren durch den Raum, eine Hand umklammerte krampfhaft ein zerknülltes Stück Papier. Der Anführer eilte zu ihm und fragte: „Seid ihr zu einem Ergebnis gekommen?" Der andere Nazgûl hob den Kopf. Und in der Schwärze unter seiner Kapuze glühten die erschöpften, rot verquollenen Augen wie Feuer. Zitternd überreichte er dem Oberhaupt das Pergament. „Es ist vollbracht!", zischte er dabei. Und bevor er endgültig zusammenbrach, flüsterte er: „Du mit deiner idiotischen ehrenvollen Aufgabe!"                   


	4. Kriegerische Karriereaussichten

Kriegerische Karriereaussichten

Weit entfernt von dem Geschehen in Mordor, weit entfernt von Mittelerde, nur die Valar wussten, wie weit, brach in einem düsteren, jedoch auch eindrucksvollen Anwesen in Wiltshire, England, ein ganz gewöhnlicher Morgen an. Koboldartige Wesen, scherzhaft „Hauselfen" genannt, wuselten geschäftig umher, öffneten schwere Samtvorhänge, deckten den Tisch und bereiteten das Frühstück zu. Zwischen all den hurtigen Kreaturen war eine, die mit Begräbnismiene in die oberen Stockwerke schlich. Diesem Hauself war die schwere Bürde auferlegt worden, die Herrschaften zu wecken. Und deren gute Laune hielt sich am frühen Morgen in Grenzen. Besonders die junge Herrschaft konnte sehr ungehalten reagieren. Deshalb unterdrückte die kleine, knochige Gestalt ein Schluchzen, als sie ins Schlafzimmer des Ehepaars trat. 

Am Ende des Ganges befand sich ein wunderschönes Zimmer. Da gab es hübsche alte Möbel aus dunklem Holz, wuchtige Sessel und antike Gemälde in Goldrahmen. An der Wand gegenüber der Tür stand ein Himmelbett, dessen smaragdgrüne Vorhänge zu dieser Zeit zugezogen waren. Es war eines dieser Zimmer, bei denen vornehme alte Tanten in Ohs und Ahs ausbrechen und englische Lords gerne ihre toten Fasane und erschossenen Füchse aufstellen. Aber die Idylle war trügerisch. Wer genau hinsah, entdeckte ein paar kleine Schönheitsfehler. Zum Beispiel den Schädel im Bücherregal. Oder die geschnitzte Teufelsfratze, die zwischen den Goldrahmen-Gemälden hing. Oder die silberne Schlangenstatue mit Edelsteinaugen auf dem Sekretär. Jetzt öffnete der kleine Hauself mit der schweren Bürde und noch schwererem Herzen die Tür und tappte unsicher auf das Bett zu. Behutsam zog er die Vorhänge zurück. „Junger Herr, es ist Zeit!", fiepte er. Die Bettdecke bewegte sich leicht unter den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen des Schlafenden. Sonst rührte sich nichts. „Der junge Herr muss jetzt frühstücken!", piepste der Hauself weiter. Ein unartikuliertes Geräusch, vielleicht der Versuch einer Antwort, drang aus den Tiefen des Federbetts. „Bitte, der junge Herr muss aufstehen!", winselte der Bedienstete, während er vorsichtig an der Bettdecke zog. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung vernahm er das Gähnen des jungen Herrn, der sich kurz darauf aufrichtete. Er mochte vielleicht achtzehn oder neunzehn sein. Sein Körper war schlank, fast schon zerbrechlich, aber dies verlieh ihm wiederum unvorstellbare Schönheit und Anmut. Halblanges weißblondes Haar, welches im Sonnenlicht silbrig glänzte, umrahmte ein schmales, blasses Gesicht voll edler Züge. Graue Augen wirkten wie Nebelschleier und verbargen die Gefahr im Innern des jungen Mannes. Die Täuschung, der falsche Schein, das war es, was die Malfoys so gehasst und gefürchtet machte. Und er, Draco Malfoy, setzte diese Tradition erfolgreich fort. 

Langsam stand er auf und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sich genüsslich zu strecken. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die zusammengekauerte Kreatur. Die schmalen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, doch die Augen blickten weiterhin kalt und undurchdringlich. Der Hauself versuchte es ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln, das ihm aber wieder vom Gesicht rutschte. Draco hob drohend eine Hand und machte einen Schritt auf seinen Diener zu. Dieser duckte sich, während er zurückwich. Er quiekte erschrocken, als seine Wange schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit der Rückhand seines Herrn machte. Dessen Grinsen wurde noch breiter: „Danke, dass du mich geweckt hast!" Damit schritt er pfeifend an ihm vorbei. So ein bisschen Terror am frühen Morgen war doch sehr erfrischend. Der junge Mann lief zur Treppe und wollte gerade die ersten Stufen nehmen. Er stockte, eine Hand am Geländer, einen Fuß in der Schwebe. Die andere Hand glitt in die Hosentasche und holte einen dünnen Stab heraus. Konzentriert schloss er die Augen, murmelte wundersame Worte und… löste sich in Nichts auf. Fast im selben Augenblick gab es im Erdgeschoss ein leises „plopp" und Draco saß auf einem Stuhl am Frühstückstisch und genehmigte sich einen Schluck Kaffee. Apparieren zählte zu seinen Spezialitäten. Bei seiner Abschlussprüfung an Hogwarts, der Zaubererschule, die schon seine Ahnen besucht hatten, hatte er fürs Apparieren die Bestnote erhalten. Aber bei Zaubertränken konnte ihm so gut wie niemand das Wasser reichen. Vielleicht diese grässliche Granger, das Schlammblut, aber davon wollte er nun, da er sie fast erfolgreich aus seinem Gedächtnis verdrängt hatte, nicht mehr anfangen. 

Mit ihm am Tisch saßen nur seine Eltern, Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy. Während Lucius noch seinen Morgenmantel trug, das lange blonde Haar offen und ungekämmt, trug seine Gattin bereits ein hochgeschlossenes scharlachrotes Kleid, war perfekt geschminkt und so vollendet frisiert, dass kein Härchen es gewagt hätte, seinen Platz zu verlassen. Stil wurde im Hause Malfoy großgeschrieben. Draco seufzte. Früher war sein Vater genauso elegant wie seine Angetraute zum Frühstück erschienen, doch nun… Man musste wissen, dass Lucius Malfoy ein leidenschaftlicher Anhänger Voldemorts, des Dunklen Lords, war und deswegen mehrmals in Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis, gesessen hatte. Und jetzt, nach der Vernichtung Voldemorts durch Harry Potter, möge ihn ein Drache verspeisen und seine Knochen als Zahnstocher verwenden, und nach unzähligen Aufenthalten in Askaban war es um Mr. Malfoys geistigen Zustand nicht mehr allzu gut bestellt. Sein Arbeitsstelle hatte er längst verloren, war aber immer noch dazu imstande, mit Erpressung und obskuren Geschäften seinen Geldbeutel zu füllen. Wahrscheinlich war dies das einzige, was ihn vom völligen Wahnsinn abhielt. Und all das wegen dieser Made Potter! Voll zorniger Erinnerung rührte Draco so heftig in seinem Kaffee, dass die Tasse klirrte. Voldemort hatte es nicht geschafft, Potter zu vernichten. Doch er, Draco Malfoy, würde das schon erledigen. Irgendwann würde Potter vor ihm im Staub liegen und um seinen Tod betteln. Irgendwann… „Hast du gut geschlafen, Draco?", riss ihn die melodische Stimme seiner Mutter aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. „Öhm, ja, sehr gut, danke", murmelte er. Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Vater, der feierlich einen Zuckerwürfel in seinen Kaffee fallen ließ. Er hob den Kopf und strahlte seinen Sohn, der ihn mitleidig beobachtete, an: „Voldemort trinkt seinen Kaffe immer schwarz, nur mit einem Stück Zucker!" „Jetzt nicht mehr", erwiderte Draco, „er ist tot."

Lucius ließ eine halb gegessene Toastscheibe fallen. „Was?!" Seine Hände umklammerten zitternd die Armlehnen. „Aber ohne den Dunklen Lord sind wir verloren!", rief er. „Wer soll Potter dann besiegen? Was wird dann aus uns?" Schwer atmend ließ er den Blick unruhig umherschweifen. Plötzlich stand er so abrupt auf, dass er dabei seinen Stuhl umwarf. „Dann muss ich es eben tun! Narcissa, hol meinen Mantel!" Narcissa warf ihrem Sohn einen warnenden Blick zu und ihr Mund formte lautlos die Worte: „Sag, dass du nur einen Witz gemacht hast!" „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Vater", Draco hielt Mr. Malfoy am Ärmel fest, „ich wollte dich nur ein bisschen ärgern. Es ist alles gut." Lucius' panischer Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in ein glückseliges Lächeln. „Sehr schön, dann kann ich also in Ruhe weiterfrühstücken." Und damit stellte er den Stuhl auf und nahm wieder Platz, als wäre nichts geschehen. 

Der Rest des Frühstücks wurde schweigend verzehrt, bis neben dem Tisch ein schüchternes Räuspern ertönte. Es war ein weiterer Hauself, der die Zeitung, den „Tagespropheten", brachte. Draco nahm sie wortlos an sich und begann darin zu blättern. Währenddessen tupfte sich seine Mutter mit der Serviette imaginäre Krümel aus den Mundwinkeln. Der junge Zauberer wusste genau, dass nun wieder der als Frage getarnte Befehl folgen würde. Da war er schon: „Willst du dir nicht mal die Stellenanzeigen ansehen, Dracolein?", fragte Narcissa wie beiläufig. Lucius sah überrascht von seinem hart gekochten Ei auf: „Willst du etwa einen Ferienjob machen, mein Junge? Übernimmst du dich da nicht? Denk an deine Schulaufgaben!" Sein Sohn stöhnte leise auf. Seine Frau setzte ihr breitestes Lächeln auf und sagte mit gespielter Fröhlichkeit: „Aber, Lucius, dein Sohn hat doch schon längst seine Abschlussprüfungen hinter sich und will sich jetzt um eine gute Arbeitsstelle bemühen, schließlich will er dich nicht enttäuschen. Wo du es doch so weit gebracht hast!" Sie tätschelte ihn wie einen Hund. „So, und während ich dir deine Kleidung rauslege, wird sich Draco die Anzeigen durchlesen, damit du ganz stolz auf ihn sein kannst!" Mit diesen Worten trippelte sie mit ihrem Mann im Schlepptau davon. „Wirf die Zeitung ja nicht weg! Du weißt schon, wegen meinem Album", rief er Draco im Hinausgehen zu. Er hatte sich nämlich ein Album zugelegt, in das er alles einklebte, was er über Voldemort finden konnte, auch wenn dieser nur in einem Nebensatz erwähnt wurde. 

Normalerweise hätte Draco den „Tagespropheten" trotzig zur Seite gelegt, aber das Gerede von wegen Vaterstolz hatte ihn berührt, da er seinen Vater sehr gern hatte. Sein Herz war nun einmal doch nicht völlig kalt, höchstens etwas gekühlt. Also schlug er die Seite mit den Anzeigen auf und konzentrierte sich auf die Rubrik. „Stellenangebote". Dort gab es einiges zu lesen:

„Animateur und/oder Reiseleiter für Skelette, Zombies und Mumien gesucht. Gutes Gehalt, eigene Gruft, Geld für Selbstverpflegung (Letzteres, falls sie noch zu den Lebenden zählen). Nekromanten bevorzugt. Bewerbungen bitte an ‚Krachknochen-Karibik-Tours'"

„Wir suchen: Dolmetscher/in. Benötigte Sprachkenntnisse: Elfisch, sämtliche Feen-Dialekte. Bitte melden bei der ‚WWOERW' (Weltweite Organisation zur Erhaltung Reizender Waldgeschöpfe)"   

„Lieben Sie Tiere? Auch die etwas außergewöhnlichen? Lieben Sie sie so sehr, dass es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, von ihnen gebissen, zertrampelt oder gefressen zu werden? Wollten Sie schon immer wissen, wie man einen gebrochenen Feenflügel schient? Wollten Sie schon immer lernen, wie man einen Drachenhusten kuriert ohne sich dabei zu verbrennen (zumindest nicht allzu sehr)? Dann bewerben Sie sich doch im ‚Laurencia Lafiora-Krankenhaus für Fabelwesen aller Art'!"

Seufzend ließ der junge Malfoy die Zeitung sinken. Er war kein Nekromant, konnte kein Wort Elfisch und Tiere konnte er nicht leiden. Und außerdem erschien ihm jede der angebotenen Stellen viel zu anstrengend. Dazu kam noch, dass sie sowieso alle unter seiner Würde waren. Also wirklich, ein Malfoy machte sich weder für ein paar vertrocknete Leichen zum Affen, noch hockte er sich auf eine Waldlichtung, um mit ein paar Elfen über die Schönheit der Natur, die er absolut scheußlich fand, zu palavern, noch hatte er Lust dazu, von einem Drachen angehustet oder gar angeniest zu werden. Schon wollte er die Zeitung zusammenfalten und sich nach oben begeben, sich waschen, anziehen und vor dem Mittagessen vielleicht ein paar Muggel, nichtmagische Menschen, terrorisieren… Aber was war das? Ganz unten, in der allerletzten Spalte, stand klein und verschämt noch eine Anzeige. Der junge Mann kniff neugierig die Augen zusammen und begann zu lesen:

„Herrscher zwecks Krieg gegen das Gute gesucht. Uneingeschränkte Tyrannei, großes Reich, Armee und Spezialeinheit. Zum Vorstellungsgespräch bitte nach Minas Morgul, Mordor, kommen. Nur ernsthafte Bewerber zugelassen (ansonsten droht sofortige Hinrichtung)."

Perplex las er die Anzeige ein zweites Mal. Und ein drittes. So etwas fand man nicht alle Tage. Was noch erstaunlicher war: Er war interessiert. Draco Malfoy war ernsthaft an einer Arbeitsstelle interessiert! Aber halt, alles schön der Reihe nach. Was machten diese nüchternen Worte für ihn so aufregend? Nachdenklich kaute er auf einer Haarsträhne. „Zwecks Krieg gegen das Gute". Er war in einer Familie von Anhängern des Bösen groß geworden. Sein Erzfeind Potter zählte zu den Guten. Ein Punkt für den Job. „Uneingeschränkte Tyrannei". Draco liebte es, wenn alle nach seiner Pfeife tanzten. Das war schon in der Schule so gewesen, wo er sich zwei grobschlächtige, dümmliche Klassenkameraden als „Untertanen" gehalten hatte. Ein weiterer Punkt. „Armee und Sondereinheit". Voldemort hatte versagt, Potter war noch am Leben. Mithilfe einer Armee und dieser ominösen Spezialeinheit wäre er vielleicht, höchstvermutlich, in der Lage, das Werk des Dunklen Lords zu vollenden. Drei zu null. „Minas Morgul, Mordor". Draco wusste, dass Mordor nicht auf dieser Welt zu finden war. Mordor war der Ostteil einer Welt, die man „Mittelerde" nannte. Um dort hinzugelangen, würde ein Dimensionssprung nötig sein. War wohl nichts mit: „Heute Abend gegen sechs bin ich wieder daheim." Andererseits winkte die Aussicht auf einen eigenen Palast oder eine eigene Festung. And the winner is… die Herrscher-Stelle! Draco war so zufrieden wie schon lange nicht mehr. Gewiss, ein paar unbedeutende Einschränkungen würde er in Kauf nehmen müssen. Beispielsweise würde er wohl nicht mehr in ausgewaschenen Trainingshosen und seinem Lieblings-T-shirt (das mit der Aufschrift „Muggelmörder und stolz darauf") zum Frühstück erscheinen können. Aber sei's drum, dachte er glücklich und malte mit dem Zeigefinger gedankenverloren unsichtbare Krönchen auf die Tischplatte. Draco hatte seinen Traumberuf gefunden.


	5. Kontakt mit den Einheimischen

Kontakt mit den Einheimischen

„Mutter!" Dracos nackte Füße schlitterten über den polierten Holzboden. „Mutter! Wo bist du?" „Draco?" Sein Vater saß in einem seiner guten Anzüge auf der Treppe zur Eingangshalle und bestickte einen langen schwarzen Umhang mit einem silbernen „V" – „V" wie Voldemort. Draco verdrehte die Augen, dann fragte er: „Wo ist Mutter? Ich muss sie sprechen." „Sie ist weggegangen", gab Lucius knapp zurück. „Aber sag,  was gibt es?" „Eigentlich nichts Besonderes. Ich wollte mich nur verabschieden." „Ach, willst du auch ausgehen?" „Nein, ich verlasse diese Welt." „Autsch!" Mr. Malfoy hatte sich bei diesen Worten vor Schreck in den Finger gestochen. „Was hast du vor?" Er machte eine Pause, um bekümmert den kleinen Blutstropfen an seinem Zeigefinger zu betrachten. „Doch nichts Unüberlegtes?" „Nein, Vater, ich habe nur vor nach Mittelerde zu gehen", beruhigte ihn sein Sohn. Lucius schien erleichtert: „Du willst Ferien machen, jetzt verstehe ich. Wie lange denn? Zwei Wochen oder drei?" „Du verstehst überhaupt nichts, Vater", erwiderte Draco kühl, „ich gehe nach Mordor, um dort zu arbeiten." „Ist dir denn schon eine Stelle zugesichert worden?" „Ja", antwortete der junge Mann ohne zu zögern oder rot zu werden. „Ich werde Tyrann und Kriegstreiber. Wenn du gestattest, ich muss mich auf einen Dimensionssprung vorbereiten." 

Und er rauschte vorbei ohne seinen Vater eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Vor seiner Zimmertür zog er seinen Zauberstab und schrieb mit brennenden Buchstaben in die Luft: „Nicht stören! Wer meine Karriere gefährdet, gefährdet sich selbst!" In seinem Zimmer überflog er hektisch die Buchrücken seiner gesamten Literatur. Wo stand doch gleich dieser verdammte Zauberspruch? Natürlich, da war es, „Entmaterialisierung für Fortgeschrittene". Er legte das aufgeschlagene Buch auf den Schreibtisch und las sich die Anweisungen Schritt für Schritt durch. Es würde nicht einfach werden, sogar für so einen begabten Magier wie ihn. Dazu war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie noch Greifenkrallen im Vorratsschrank hatten, denn eine davon würde nötig sein, ebenso wie Harpyienblut und ähnlich Extravagantes. Bevor er sich jedoch ans Zaubern machte, ging er auf den Sekretär zu und strich der Schlangenfigur liebevoll über den Kopf. „Mach's gut, mein Kleiner!" Es klopfte. „Ich hab mich wohl nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt", knurrte Draco. Er holte gerade Luft, um dem Störenfried ein paar Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu werfen, als er die Stimme seines Vaters hörte: „Draco, kann ich reinkommen? Ich muss dich etwas fragen!" 

Noch ehe er antworten konnte, stand Lucius schon vor ihm, besser gesagt, er hielt ihm den schwarzen Umhang vor die Nase. „Glaubst du, dass Voldemort sich darüber freuen wird?" „Sicher", murmelte Draco desinteressiert. „Meinst du wirklich?", wollte Mr. Malfoy zweifelnd wissen. „Ich hätte doch lieber scharlachrotes anstatt silbernes Garn nehmen sollen!" „Wie wäre es, wenn du einen zweiten Umhang mit rotem Garn bestickst? Dann hat er einen zum Wechseln", schlug Draco eilig vor. Lucius freute sich wie ein Kind an Weihnachten. „Das ist eine gute Idee, genau das werde ich tun!" Sein Sohn seufzte. Keine Arbeit konnte so anstrengend sein wie das hier. Er wollte sich wieder dem Zauberbuch zuwenden. Aber Mr. Malfoy stand immer noch mitten im Zimmer und lächelte ihn an. „Was ist denn nun noch?", fragte Draco ungeduldig. Lucius legte den Umhang beiseite, dann lief er mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen auf seinen Sprössling zu. Ehe sich dieser versah, wurde er auch schon innig umarmt. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich, mein Junge!" Es war wohl der glücklichste Moment in seinem Leben, Lucius Malfoy war den Freudentränen nahe, und konnte allerhöchstens von einem Autogramm des Dunklen Lords mit persönlicher Widmung übertroffen werden. „Danke, Vater", sagte Draco, wand sich aus der Umklammerung und las erneut den Spruch, den er verwenden musste. 

Sein Vater las ebenfalls mit kritisch gerunzelter Stirn. „Du meine Güte, das ist ja schrecklich kompliziert!", stellte er fest. „Ich weiß", murrte Draco. „Das dauert eine Ewigkeit. Lass mich das mal machen, Draco!" Lachend zückte Lucius seinen Zauberstab. „Ich weiß da einen fabelhaften Spruch, der noch aus meiner Schulzeit stammt…" „Nein, das… das wird nicht nötig sein… nein", stammelte Draco und wich zurück. „Ach, was!", rief Malfoy senior fröhlich den Stab schwingend. „Das geht ganz schnell!" „Vater, nein!" Zu spät. Mit einem Aufschrei verschwand Draco. Er fühlte sich wie von einem Wirbelsturm erfasst. Mal ging es hoch, mal runter, mal im Kreis, mal über Kopf. Verschwommene Landschaften jagten an ihm vorbei. Er schloss die Augen und wünschte sich, nicht so reichlich gefrühstückt zu haben. Schließlich wurde der junge Malfoy unsanft abgesetzt. Das war der Nachteil bei diesen alten, unausgereiften Sprüchen: Sie hatten alle miteinander unangenehme Nebenwirkungen. Dieser brachte einen zwar schnell an den gewünschten Ort, ganz egal, wohin, jedoch wurde man an den unmöglichsten Plätzen abgesetzt. Draco befand sich beispielsweise auf den Schultern eines stämmigen Orks, der wiederum auf einem Wehrgang stand. Er öffnete die Augen und stellte mit Schrecken seine missliche Lage fest. Eisige Schauer liefen seinen Rücken hinunter, als kräftige Orkhände ihn packten und auf die Füße stellten. Er hielt so gut wie möglich die Luft an. Der Gestank, den der Ork, der ihn festhielt, ausströmte, war unerträglich.

Jetzt begann das Untier zu sprechen und Draco zog ängstlich den Kopf ein. Denn das Monster klang ziemlich wütend, jedoch nur deswegen, weil Orks nun einmal, welch Wunder, Orkisch sprechen und Orkisch eben immer nach Wut und Flüchen klingt. „Was bist du denn für ein magerer Wurm?", brummte der muskelbepackte, ganz und gar nicht nett aussehende Ork. „Siehst wie 'ne junge Halbbrut aus." Er hob Dracos Kinn und studierte sein Gesicht. „Ja, 'ne kleine Halbbrut. Lass mich raten, Vater Goblin, Mutter Elbin, richtig?" Der durchaus menschliche Zauberer sah ihn mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an. Da lachte der Ork, dass es Draco in den Ohren dröhnte. „Na, was denn? Nicht so ängstlich", meinte er gutmütig, was Draco leider nicht verstehen konnte. „Hab ja nichts gegen Goblins. Nette Burschen, wenn man sie mal kennt. Nur die Elben, das is' so 'ne Sache für sich. Aber mach dir nichts draus! Kannst ja nichts dafür, du armer Wurm." Er machte eine Pause, um in seinen Zähnen zu pulen und ein Stück Fleisch zutage zu befördern. Draco fühlte sich einer Ohnmacht nahe, wollte sich aber nicht einmal vor einem Ork diese Blöße geben. So hielt er tapfer dem fauligen Atem stand, während der Ork fortfuhr: „Bist ja nicht gerade gesprächig, was? Und wie du aussiehst, grässlich!" Er musterte missbilligend Dracos T-Shirt. „Schämst du dich nicht? Wo ist deine Rüstung? Und was steht da eigentlich drauf? Das ist doch Menschensprache! Bist wohl einer von diesen kleinen Aufständischen? Naja, musst du wissen, ich misch mich da nicht ein. Bin ja nicht deine Mutter, kleiner Halbling! Halbling, höhöhö, hast du gehört? Ich hab einen Witz gemacht." Weil selbst nach dieser „humorvollen" Bemerkung eine Reaktion ausblieb, wurde das große Ungetüm stutzig. „Bist du stumm?", fragte er mitleidig. „Oder taub? Ich sprech jetzt ganz laut, ja?", brüllte er in das Ohr des jungen Mannes, der zusammenzuckte. „Mugzdash, jetzt lass doch den Kleinen in Ruhe!", rief eine Stimme, die klang, als hätte ihr Besitzer an diesem Morgen mit Salzsäure gegurgelt. „Du siehst doch, dass er nicht reden will." „Schon gut, schon gut!", rief Mugzdash zurück. An Draco gewandt sagte er: „Schau mal wieder vorbei, kleine Halbbrut!" Er zauste ihm die Haare und drückte ihm etwas in die Hand, was vor langer Zeit ein Stück Brot gewesen sein konnte. Ob der Belag Käse oder Mettwurst war, ließ sich nicht mehr feststellen. „Damit du was auf die Rippen kriegst", erläuterte der Ork. 

Dracos Gesicht wurde ebenso grün wie die Schimmelflecken auf dem… was auch immer es war. Er hielt es keine Sekunde länger bei dieser schrecklichen Kreatur aus. Geistesgegenwärtig zog er den Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und verflüchtigte sich. Mehrere hundert Meter weiter weg tauchte er mitten in der Einöde, von der es in Mordor reichlich gab, wieder auf und musste sich erst einmal an einen Felsen lehnen. Nun bemerkte er, dass er noch das verrottete Etwas von diesem Ork in den Händen hielt. Einen Anfall von Übelkeit ignorierend warf er es, so weit er konnte. Anschließend wischte er sich die Hände an seiner Trainingshose ab. Das war so ekelhaft! Er musste sich schnell umziehen. Zumal es sich nicht schickte, in den Kleidern, in denen man geschlafen hatte, zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch zu gehen. Er überlegte kurz, nickte und tippte sich mit dem Zauberstab auf die linke Schulter, die ja bekanntermaßen empfänglicher für Magie ist. Sofort erinnerte er an seinen Vater, wie er an seinen besten Tagen ausgesehen hatte. Draco sah an sich herunter. Ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Er wirkte so seriös, so gesittet, gleichzeitig aber so altmodisch, dass es schon wieder chic war. Nun ließ er noch einen Spiegel erscheinen, um sich besser bewundern zu können. Der ruppige Ork hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Sein Haar wirkte wie nach einem leichten Sturm. Doch er ließ es, wie es war. Schließlich verbrachte er sonst Stunden damit, es so wild und ungekämmt aussehen zu lassen. „Ob das wohl einen guten Eindruck machen wird?", fragte der Magier sein Spiegelbild. „Aber zweifellos wird es das!", beruhigte ihn dieses. „Und es sieht wirklich nicht so aus, als wäre ich ein Lumpensammler, der von einem Wirbelsturm geträumt hat?", forschte er nach. „Ich finde, du siehst wie der geborene Herrscher aus!", antwortete das Spiegelbild, bevor es sich auflöste. Draco war derselben Meinung, er wollte es nur noch einmal hören. 

Wo sollte er sich vorstellen? Genau, in Minas Morgul. Schön… wo lag eigentlich Minas Morgul? In diesem Fall half wohl oder übel nur eines: Nachfragen. Aber wen? Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig: „Accio Ork!", rief Draco. Mugzdash war verwirrt. Eben noch war er auf dem Wehrgang gestanden und plötzlich war ein kräftiger Windstoß gekommen und hatte ihn mir nichts, dir nichts weggeweht. Noch komischer war, dass er ausgerechnet neben dem mageren Wurm von vorhin, diesem Goblin-Elben gelandet war. Und seltsamerweise trug der nun auch ein schwarzes Gewand. Und jetzt… jetzt sprach er sogar! „Minas Morgul?", fragte er. Mugzdash war zu verblüfft, um etwas zu erwidern. Stattdessen deutete er auf die Gebirgskette im Westen Mordors. „Aha!", machte der andere und löste sich schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag vor den Augen des Orks in Luft auf. „Sachen gibt's!", brummte Mugzdash. Dann musste er so schnell wie möglich wieder zurückfinden. Schließlich war bald Appell.


	6. Herrscher oder Himmelfahrtskommando?

Herrscher oder Himmelfahrtskommando?

Die Nazgûl waren bitter enttäuscht. Seit vier Tagen warteten sie nun schon auf einen Kandidaten, doch bis jetzt hatte sich nichts getan. Sie saßen in der großen Halle ihrer Zitadelle auf ziemlich unbequemen Stühlen und seufzten und ächzten wie es sonst nur Poltergeister tun, nicht aber Ringgeister. Gerade wollte einer erwähnen, dass es besser sei, allmählich die Hoffnung aufzugeben, als sie lautes Rufen hörten: „Ein Eindringling! Ein Eindringling!" Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und eine abgehetzte Orkwache stürmte herein. „Was ist los? Was soll der Lärm?", fragte das Oberhaupt in herrischem Ton. „Ein Fremder!", keuchte der Ork. „Er kommt direkt auf die Zitadelle zu!" „Wieso haben die Wachen ihn durchgelassen?" „Die Wachen haben versucht ihn aufzuhalten, aber auf einmal waren sie fort und an ihrer Stelle standen… Teetassen auf dem Boden." „Teetassen?!" Der Ork ließ die Zunge aus dem Maul hängen, was seine Rede etwas undeutlich klingen ließ. „Ja, Teetassen mit Blumenmustern." Die Nazgûl begannen aufgeregt zu tuscheln. Was war das nur für ein Wesen, das einen Haufen Orks im Alleingang bezwang? „Wer ist der Fremde?", wollte ein Nazgûl wissen. „Ist er ein Istari oder gar ein… Elbenkrieger?" „Nein", antwortete die Wache, die bei dem Wort „Elbenkrieger" erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen hatte, „er ist… seltsam." Noch mehr aufgeregtes Tuscheln. 

Das Oberhaupt bat zischend um Ruhe. Gemächlich lehnte es sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sagte einen Satz, nur einen Satz: „Freunde, wir haben einen Anwärter." Sofort waren alle auf den Beinen. Sklaven schleppten die Dekoration, Getränke und Platten mit kaltem Aufschnitt herein. Mehrere weibliche Orks wurden hereingebeten. Sie hatten ihre unförmigen Körper in hautenge  Kleider in schreienden Farben gezwängt, warfen sich in Posen und schnitten Grimassen, die sie für aufreizend und charmant hielten. Jede hoffte auf eine Stelle als Lieblingskonkubine des neuen Herrn. In all dem Durcheinander und der Hektik gab es plötzlich einen Laut, bei dem augenblicklich Totenstille eintrat: Die große Doppeltür schwang knarrend auf. Der Ober-Nazgûl machte eine einladende Geste: „Willkommen, Fremder!" Gleichzeitig dachte er: „Was soll das denn sein? Sieht aus wie ein Lumpensammler, der von einem Wirbelsturm geträumt hat. Zu meiner Zeit hätte so was nicht einmal den Boden schrubben dürfen!" 

Es ließ sich nicht leugnen, das Auftreten des Fremden war auf den ersten Blick… deprimierend. Man stellte ja keine großen Anforderungen, ein Hüne in schwarz glänzender Rüstung mit ein paar reich verzierten Waffen wäre ja genug, vielleicht noch ein Schlachtross. Aber doch nicht solch ein mickriger Knabe! Wenn es überhaupt ein Knabe war, bei der heutigen Jugend und den vielen Mischehen konnte man ja nie wissen… Man konnte es für einen Elben halten… nein, nicht unbedingt. Mensch konnte vielleicht stimmen… nein, auch nicht. „Seltsam" traf es noch am ehesten. „Es ist mir eine Ehre", erwiderte der Fremde und setzte ein sehr gezwungenes Lächeln auf. „Setzt Euch, bitte!" Er nahm auf dem einzigen freien Stuhl Platz. Ein Sklave reichte ein Tablett mit einem Glas, in welchem sich eine blaue dampfende Flüssigkeit befand. „Eine kleine Erfrischung, Herr?" Der junge Mann, bei genauerem Hinsehen erwies es sich als männlich, schlürfte vornehm von dem Gebräu. Das war der ultimative Beweis: Elben und Menschen wären allein bei dem Geruch ohnmächtig geworden. „Wie ist Euer Name, Herr?", fragte ein weiterer Nazgûl. „Draco Malfoy", sagte Draco. „Der Name ist mir gänzlich unbekannt", bemerkte das Oberhaupt und setzte sich Draco gegenüber. „Wer ist Euer Vater?" „Lucius Malfoy." „Ihr seid nicht von hier, oder?" „Nein." Einige Sekunden Stille. 

Dann: „So, Ihr habt also vor, über Mordor zu regieren?" Aus dem Mund des Ober-Nazgûl klang es wie ein Fluch. „Ich bin mir sogar sicher." „Habt Ihr schon Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet gesammelt?" „Einige, ein wenig terrorisiert, Feinde verflucht, Unschuldige in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, das Übliche." „Ah… gut." Eigentlich hatte der Anführer der Nazgûl vorgehabt, diesen jungen Möchtegern-Sauron auf Herz und Nieren zu prüfen und gehörig einzuschüchtern. Aber der Bursche hatte irgendetwas in seiner Stimme oder seinem Blick, was ihm das Gefühl gab, auf seinem Sitz zusammenzuschrumpfen. Die Orkinnen hatten sich inzwischen um Draco versammelt, was ihm nicht entgangen war. „Was ist das für ein Gruselkabinett?", fragte er. „Falls, und ich meine tatsächlich ‚falls', Ihr Herrscher werdet, dürft Ihr Euch eine von ihnen aussuchen. Sie gelten als die Schönsten des Landes, müsst Ihr wissen." „Interessant… jetzt schafft sie mir bitte aus den Augen." Zum Glück konnte niemand das Gesicht des Nazgûl sehen. Es war die Inkarnation puren Zorns. Was bildete sich dieser überhebliche, kümmerliche Kerl eigentlich ein? Na, warte… 

„Ihr glaubt also, Ihr habt das Zeug dazu, ein würdiger Nachfolger Saurons zu werden?", zischte das Oberhaupt. „Das sagte ich bereits." „Das werden wir sehen…" Auf sein Zeichen hin rannte ein Ork nach draußen und blies sein Horn. Der Nazgûl erhob sich und trat zur Seite. Plötzlich erzitterte die Erde. Ein dumpfes Grollen rollte direkt auf die Zitadelle zu. Abermals schwangen die großen Türen auf. Und herein trat der größte, wildeste und gemeinste Troll von ganz Mittelerde. Die Orks, die am nächsten zur Tür standen, wichen panisch seinen um sich schlagenden Pranken, so groß wie ein Mann, aus. Waffen brauchte der Troll nicht. Er bevorzugte es, seinen Gegnern, oder besser Opfern, mit bloßen Händen wahlweise die Wirbelsäule zu zermalmen oder den Schädel einzudrücken. Draco sprang auf und funkelte zuerst den Troll, dann die Nazgûl zornig an. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Die Nazgûl kicherten hämisch. „Seht es als Aufnahmeprüfung an", antworteten sie. Geifernd und grunzend trampelte der Troll unaufhaltsam auf den Zauberer zu, bereit, ihn zu zerquetschen. Schon hob er die Faust zu einem Knochen zertrümmernden Schlag. Doch da hielt Draco den Zauberstab direkt auf das grausame Gesicht des Ungeheuers gerichtet. „Imperio!", donnerte er. Der Troll erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Sein dümmliches Gesicht blickte noch dümmlicher drein. „Pieps!", machte der Troll in Basstonlage. Und noch einmal: „Pieps-pieps! Pieps!" Dann ließ er sich auf alle Viere nieder und beschnüffelte ausgiebig den Boden. Draco formte die Hände zu Krallen und schnellte mit einem scharfen: „Miau!" nach vorne. Quiekend sauste der Troll zur Tür hinaus und hatte seit diesem Tag eine Vorliebe für Käse. Draco gähnte demonstrativ: „War das schon alles, was ihr zu bieten habt?" 

Der Ober-Nazgûl strich seine Kutte glatt, um ein wenig Zeit zu gewinnen. Das war in der Tat alles, was sie zu bieten hatten. „Natürlich ist das nicht alles, was wir zu bieten haben", sagte er. „Tatsächlich haben wir noch eine Menge Prüfungen parat. Ihr müsst wissen, dass diese stets auf den Einzelnen abgestimmt werden, damit von ihm maximale Leistung gebracht wird. Wenn Ihr uns nun entschuldigen würdet, wir müssen uns kurz beraten." Draco nickte gnädig, sodass sich die Ringgeister in die Privatgemächer zurückziehen konnten. Nachdem die Tür verriegelt worden war, atmeten alle erleichtert auf. „Er ist… unheimlicher als wir!", rief der erste Nazgûl. „Diese Augen, dieser Blick, habt ihr jemals etwas Vergleichbares gesehen? Das ist der Blick des reinen Bösen, sage ich euch!", meinte der Zweite. „Er besitzt Macht, zweifellos. Und zwar mehr Macht als jeder Istari!", sagte ein Dritter. „Das ist schlecht!", ergänzte Nummer Vier. „Schlecht für uns alle", verbesserte der Fünfte. „Ich will ihn nicht als Herrscher!", jammerte der sechste Ringgeist. „Genug!", rief der Anführer. „Was nützt das Geschrei? Wir müssen ihn loswerden, sofort!" „Ach, wirklich?", fragte der siebte sarkastisch. „Wo bleibt denn deine großartige versprochene Prüfung?" „Ich überlege ja!" Das Oberhaupt lief murmelnd hin und her. „Es muss etwas sein, was ihn garantiert umbringt, oder mindestens so demütigt, dass er freiwillig aus Mittelerde verschwindet, wobei Umbringen natürlich die bessere Lösung ist. Es muss grausam sein, es muss schwierig sein, vor allem aber muss es tödlich sein… Ich hab's! Das ist es!" „Was denn? Was ist dir eingefallen?", riefen die anderen Nazgûl durcheinander. Aber der Anführer wollte seinen Beschluss zunächst für sich behalten. „Ihr werdet es gleich erfahren. Und jetzt holt eine Orkrüstung und rote Farbe!" 

Draco hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit am Büffet gütlich tun wollen, hatte es sich aber anders überlegt, als er ein pelziges, grünes Stück Fleisch umgedreht hatte, um zu sehen, ob es vielleicht kleine haarige Beine besaß. Da waren auch schon wieder diese ätzenden Kuttenträger. Einer schleppte einen Farbtopf, ein anderer eine rostige, schlecht verarbeitete Rüstung. „Für Euch haben wir etwas besonders Schönes gefunden", frohlockte die Ober-Kutte. „Und das wäre?", knurrte Draco. „Ihr werdet nun diese hübsche Rüstung anziehen und nach Valinor gehen. Wie Ihr das anstellt, ist uns gleich, aber Euch als Zauberer wird gewiss etwas einfallen. Dort sucht Ihr Euch eine dieser schönen Hauswände aus. Darauf schreibt Ihr dann mit dieser schönen roten Farbe einen beleidigenden Spruch. Einzige Bedingung: Er muss entweder das Wort ‚Elb' oder ‚elbisch' beinhalten." „Einen beleidigenden Spruch?!" „Jaja, so etwa ‚Orks sind stark, Elben nur Quark' oder so ähnlich. Und jetzt zieht die Rüstung an und macht Euch ans Werk, Ihr müsst damit noch heute fertig werden!" Noch ehe Draco protestieren konnte, trug er die unbequeme Orkpanzerung, hatte den Farbtopf in der Hand und stand auf der Straße. „Na, bitte!" Das Oberhaupt konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Den sind wir los." Einige Ringgeister prusteten los. „Was ist denn so komisch?", wollte das Oberhaupt wissen. „Orks sind stark, Elben nur Quark!", gackerte ein Nazgûl. „Das klingt vielleicht blöd!" „Und wenn schon!", schmollte der Ober-Nazgûl. „Hauptsache, wir sehen den nie wieder." „Der" bereitete sich gerade darauf vor, sich nach Valinor zu zaubern, um den Elben gehörige Probleme zu bereiten. Niemand konnte ahnen, dass es dort schon Probleme gab. Zumindest einer war ausreichend mit Problemen versorgt…


	7. Postpubertäre Problematik

Postpubertäre Problematik

Er konnte es nicht fassen. Wieder und wieder las er sich dieselben Zeilen durch. 

„… befürchten wir, dass Mordor bald wieder eine Bedrohung darstellen wird. Sie suchen nach einem mächtigen Herrn für einen weiteren Krieg. Woher wir wissen, dass unsere Befürchtungen begründet sind? Nun, diese tumben Trottel haben hier in Minas Tirith einen Aufruf verlesen lassen. In allen anderen Orten von Mittelerde übrigens auch, sogar im Auenland, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Und deswegen nun meine Bitte: Könntet ihr uns nur noch dieses eine Mal ein paar Elbenkrieger (möglichst Bogenschützen) ausleihen? Es müssen nicht viele sein, achthundert reichen völlig. Würdest du das für uns hinkriegen? Biiiiiiitte! In der Hoffnung auf eine baldige Antwort

Dein  König Aragorn

PS: Ich schick dir tausend Küsse, Papi! Dein ‚kleines Sternchen' Arwen"

Elrond ließ sich schwer in den Sessel fallen. Er nahm eine Handvoll in Honig getauchte Früchte aus der Schale neben ihm und schob sich alles auf einmal in den Mund. Das tat er immer, wenn er aufgeregt oder nervös war, natürlich nur heimlich, wenn keiner zusah. Deshalb war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sich bereits ein schwammiger Ring um die makellose Elbenhüfte gelegt hatte. Glücklicherweise trug  man aber diese herrlichen weiten Gewänder, unter denen sich viel verstecken ließ. Elrond legte seine ganze Sorge in einen Seufzer. Wäre er nicht so vornehm gewesen, hätte er jetzt gerne geflucht. Achthundert Elbenkrieger! Daran merkte man wieder, dass Aragorn die Vernunft eines Elben fehlte. Typisch Mensch! Glaubte er etwa, dass er, Elrond, einfach so sagen konnte: „So, und weil ich heute lustig bin, schicke ich achthundert Krieger nach Mittelerde, merkt sicher keiner"? Aragorn hatte vielleicht Ideen… Nichts als Flausen im Kopf, der Junge, daran hatte sich in all den Jahren nichts geändert. Elrond konnte es immer noch in Gedanken hören: „Komm schon, das wird sicher lustig, diesen wilden Eber zu reizen! Los, wir zwanzig Reiter galoppieren aus der Burg und stellen uns den zehntausend Uruk-Hai, da kann nichts schief gehen! Mach doch mit, Elrond, das sind doch nur zwanzig bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Orks und du bist ein nicht mehr ganz so rüstiger Elb, dem ab und zu die Knie versagen, das schaffst du bestimmt!" Gut, dass er nun hier in Valinor lebte, weit, weit weg von dieser Nervensäge, obwohl Aragorn eigentlich eine liebenswerte Nervensäge war. Trotzdem, fand Elrond und langte erneut nach der Schale, er hatte sich Valinor verdient, diese Ruhe, dieser Frieden… der in letzter Zeit erheblich gestört wurde. 

Der Grund dafür hörte auf zwei Namen: Elladan und Elrohir, Elronds Zwillingssöhne. Celeborn meinte, dass sie gerade eine schwierige Phase der Selbstfindung durchmachten, die schnell wieder vergehen würde, und Galadriel, die immer alles besser wissen musste, fachsimpelte etwas von „postpubertären Identitätskrisen". Letzteres konnte prinzipiell stimmen, da Elronds Söhne ihre Pubertät längst hinter sich hatten. Aber so, wie sie sich aufführten, tippte ihr Vater auf das nächstliegende: Ein plötzlicher Anfall von Spinnerei. 

Da war zunächst Elladan, immer freundlich, immer ein angenehmer, höflicher junger Mann. Seit zwei Monaten hatte sich daran etwas geändert. Zum Beispiel weigerte er sich, zu baden und seine Haare zu waschen. Wenn er den Kopf schüttelte, flogen die Fettklumpen. Seine schönen, strahlenden Gewänder hatte er in den hintersten Winkeln seines Kleiderschranks vergraben. Dafür zog er nun an, was ihm in die Hände kam oder was er vom Boden auflas. Seine neuste Kreation bestand aus einem muffig riechenden Zwergenhemd, das ihm die Arme abschnürte und nicht einmal über den Bauchnabel reichte,  einer alte Lederweste, auf die er Teile eines Kettenhemdes genäht hatte, scheußlichen roten Kniebundhosen und Sandalen, die er mit elbischen Runen (die „Egal!" besagten) verziert hatte. Kurz gesagt, zum Davonlaufen. Elladan fand sich in dieser Aufmachung interessanter. Elrond fand, dass er schlimmer als ein Haufen Orkmist aussah. „Ich unterstreiche damit nur meine Individualität", hatte Elladan einmal seinem Vater mitgeteilt. „Du unterstreichst damit nur deinen schlechten Geschmack, alle werden dich für einen dahergelaufenen Ork halten!", hatte Elrond gezetert. „Ist es denn eine Schande, ein Ork zu sein?" „Ja!" „Dann bin ich eben ein Ork!" „Nein!" „Doch! Und zwar aus reiner Solidarität zu den armen Orks! Das ist ja wieder völlig diskriminierend!" „Nein!" „Doch! Ich geh nach Mordor, ich schlafe in einer Höhle, ich esse rohes Fleisch! Es lebe das Orkleben!" „Nicht, solange ich noch da bin!" „Ach, lass mich in Ruhe!" Das war einer von Elladans neuen Lieblingssätzen, neben „Ist mir egal!", „Wie auch immer!" und „Nein!". Seit Neuestem übte er sich im Grunzen und Elrond hatte in seinem Zimmer, in das er rein zufällig reingeschaut hatte, ein Buch voll orkischer Flüche entdeckt. Während Elladan also in die untersten Schichten der Gesellschaft abtauchte, schwebte Elrohir in anderen Sphären. 

Die Muse hatte ihn geküsst und ihn dabei, wie es so schön heißt, „bohemisiert", mit anderen Worten, ihn in einen Pseudo-Künstler verwandelt. Besonders die Malerei hatte es ihm angetan. Aber keine Stillleben mit Obstschalen und Weinflaschen, keine Darstellungen von Schlachten seiner Vorfahren bannte er auf die Leinwand. Er hatte sich ganz dem Expressionismus verschrieben, was hieß: Er kleckste und schmierte, was das Zeug hielt. Aber was wäre ein richtiges expressionistisches Kunstwerk ohne einen unverständlichen Titel? Da hatte Elrohir beispielsweise eine ganze Fläche grün angestrichen und hier und da ein paar rote Punkte und blaue Flecken gesetzt. Und mittendrin ein großer schwarzer Strich. Der Titel des Kunstwerks lautete: „Die Rohirrim". Das war noch eines der einleuchtenden Bilder. Viel schlimmer als die Malerei war Elrohirs Angewohnheit, jeden Kieselstein zu interpretieren und aus sinnlosen Gedichten zu zitieren. Ein normales Gespräch mit seinem Vater spielte sich ungefähr so ab: 

Elrond: „Wie geht es dir, mein Junge?"

Elrohir: „Bitte, Vater, belaste meinen Geist nicht mit diesen bürgerlichen Floskeln!"

Elrond: „…Wie du meinst. Hilfst du mir heute die Bücher zu ordnen?"

Elrohir: „Bücher ordnen. Wissen in Reih und Glied. Ein tragisches Abbild unserer eingeschränkten Denkweise!"

Elrond: „Ähm, ganz wie du meinst. Also muss ich sie alleine ordnen."

Elrohir: „Allein! Ein Wort, das so viel Trostlosigkeit in sich birgt! Oh, Einsamkeit, willkommener Feind, der du mein Schicksal beim Namen nennst!"

Elrond: „…Wie du meinst."

So oder so ähnlich lief das jedes Mal ab. Elrond fühlte sich regelrecht gestraft. Seine Söhne waren zu einem rüpelhaften Orkfreund und einer weltfremden Künstlerseele mutiert. Das Leben war schon hart! Seltsamerweise hielten die Zwillinge trotz den unterschiedlichen Neigungen immer noch zusammen. Selten traf man einen allein an. Das einzig gute an diesen verrückten Phasen war, dass man die beiden endlich auseinanderhalten konnte. In diesem Moment, Elrond sah gerade aus dem Fenster, liefen sie gemeinsam am Haus vorbei. Das heißt, Elladan trampelte und Elrohir tänzelte. „Juhuuuu!" Elrond winkte ihnen mit dem Brief. Elladan knurrte widerwillig und Elrohir setzte eine blasierte Miene auf. Doch die eineiigen Zwillinge sahen zum Fenster hinauf. „Ich habe hier einen Brief von Aragorn!", erklärte Elrond. Bevor seine Söhne etwas erwidern konnten, fuhr er fort: „Er sucht nach Elben, die ihm im Krieg gegen Mordor ein wenig unter die Arme greifen. Ihr seid doch sicher so freundlich und reist nach Gondor, nicht wahr?" Dann bekomme ich endlich meine wohlverdiente Ruhe, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Sie starrten ihn an, als hätte er soeben verkündet, einen Balrog zum Kaffeekränzchen einzuladen. Elrohir fand als Erster seine Sprache wieder: „Vater, ich bitte dich! Krieg, das ist der Abgrund des elbischen Daseins! Es wird meinem Karma nicht bekommen. Und denk auch an meine Kreativität, sie wird ebenfalls darunter leiden. Oh, schwarzer Vogel Krieg, flieg, flieg mit deinen Schwingen aus Asche!" Er fing an, mit den Armen zu wedeln und im Kreis zu tanzen. „Ach, niemals, niemals, schwarzer Vogel Krieg, will ich auf deinem Rücken reiten!", sang er dabei. Elrond verkniff sich taktvoll die Bemerkung, dass Elrohir schon einmal auf dem Schlachtfeld Orks das Fürchten gelehrt hatte. Elladans Antwort war so kurz wie präzise: „Nein!" Und fort waren sie. Der Halbelb fühlte sich mit einem Mal schrecklich erschöpft. Er plumpste zurück in den Sessel und genehmigte sich eine weitere Handvoll Früchte. Schon die dritte an diesem Vormittag. Und die Chancen standen gut, dass es noch mehr werden würden.    


	8. Sarkasmus und elbischer Humor

Sarkasmus und elbischer Humor

Nach Valinor zu gelangen, war kinderleicht gewesen. Fast so leicht wie morgens am Frühstückstisch zu apparieren. Er befand sich auf einer Lichtung. Es war die perfekteste Lichtung, die er je gesehen hatte. Eine Lichtung, auf der die hübsche Prinzessin aus dem Märchenbuch immer tanzt oder wo das kleine Rehlein aus dem Bilderbuch herumspringt. Sie war ganz in einem bunten Grün gehalten… oder in einem grünen Bunt, wie man es auch sehen konnte. Was nicht Gras war, waren garantiert zarte Frühlingsblumen in Pastelltönen. Herrlich bunte Schmetterlinge flatterten umher. Grillen zirpten, Käfer summten durch die Luft, einem strahlend blauen Himmel entgegen. Auf den umstehenden Bäumen, alle miteinander gerade und wunderschön gewachsen, einzigartige Kunstwerke der Natur, schnäbelten und trällerten süße kleine Vögelchen. Dracos Magen reagierte auf diese Anhäufung von Nettigkeiten mit einem Rückwärtssalto. Das saftig grüne, perfekte Gras wurde von seinem Hinterteil geplättet, weil er sich setzten musste, da ihm schwindlig geworden war. Perfektion war schon eine feine Sache, aber das hier war einfach grotesk. Er musste seine Aufgabe so schnell wie möglich erledigen. Entschlossen stemmte er sich hoch und griff nach dem Farbtopf. Hinter ihm richteten sich die zerdrückten Grashalme wieder auf und hier und da erblühten neue Blumen. Draco sah es nicht, und das war gut so. Er wäre ansonsten übergeschnappt. 

Er wanderte durch die Natur und wunderte sich. Von den versprochenen Hauswänden war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Nur Bäume, Bäume und noch einmal Bäume. Riesige Bäume, uralte Bäume, mit Moos und Farn bewachsene Bäume, Bäume mit Fenstern und Mauern… mit Fenstern und Mauern?! Nein, er hatte keine Halluzinationen, da war er sich völlig sicher. Dieser Baum dort war mit einem Gebäude verwachsen, wenn nicht gar in ihm gewachsen. Genau wie der daneben. Und der gegenüber auch. Draco wurde bewusst, dass er gar nicht durch die freie, unberührte Natur spazierte, sondern durch eine bizarre Stadt. Die weißen Wände der Gebäude mit den verzierten Säulen sahen sehr alt und brüchig, doch nicht schäbig aus. Sie strahlten im Glanz einer vergangenen Ära. Fasziniert betrachtete Draco im Gehen wie hinter einem der Spitzbogenfenster eine schemenhafte schlanke Gestalt erschien. Unglücklicherweise konnte er das weitere Handeln der Gestalt nicht beobachten, da er mit einem Fremdkörper zusammenstieß. Der erboste Blick verschwand aus den Augen des jungen Malfoy und machte dem Erstaunen Platz. 

Graue Augen starrten direkt in ein Paar kornblumenblaue, die zu einem bildhübschen männlichen, jedoch sehr feinen Gesicht mit hohen Wangenknochen gehörten. Langes Haar fiel wie ein Teppich aus Gold über die schmalen Schultern und den Rücken hinab. Der Körper dieses wunderhübschen fremden Mannes war züchtig mit wallenden, strahlenden Gewändern verhüllt. Sein Blick verharrte auf der Orkrüstung, dann wandte er sich ab und lief einfach davon. Es gehörte sich nicht, jemanden anzustarren. Draco wusste nun endlich, warum in die Nazgûl ausgerechnet an diesen eher harmlosen Ort geschickt hatten. Für ihre Verhältnisse herrschte hier das Grauen. Das hatte er sogleich an den spitzen Ohren seines Gegenübers erkannt. Hier lebten Elben. Nun, er selbst hatte mit Elben bisher ziemlich wenig zu tun gehabt. Nur mit den Hauselfen in Wiltshire, aber die zählten ja nicht. So konnte er nur hoffen. Hoffen, dass Elben zu der Sorte leichtgläubiger Lebewesen gehören, die sich von Äußerlichkeiten täuschen lassen. Er ging hinter einem der Bäume in Deckung. 

Das Volk der Elben war dafür bekannt, dass es ausgedehnte Spaziergänge durch Wald und Flur liebte. Besonders an sonnigen Tagen. An diesem Tag war das Wetter leider ziemlich durchwachsen, sodass nur wenige Elben die Straßen auf und ab flanierten. Denjenigen wurde allerdings ein seltener Anblick geboten. Der weißblonde junge Mann schritt energisch an ihnen vorbei. Das war ja nicht wirklich etwas Außergewöhnliches. Seltsam waren nur die rostige Orkrüstung und der zerbeulte Eimer. Nun ja, so aufregend war das auch wieder nicht. Schließlich bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass der Jüngling mit seinem blonden Haaren, seinem aristokratischen Gesicht und, vor allem, seinem spitzen Ohren, von elbischer Abstammung war. Draco war sehr stolz auf sich. Bei Verwandlungen lebender Organismen hatte es bisher oft gehapert. Aber das Ohrenwachstum und das anschließende Anspitzen hatten vortrefflich funktioniert. Jetzt musste er nur noch unbeobachtet eine Wand voll schmieren und der Herrscherthron war ihm sicher. Allmählich wurde es auch Zeit, dass er die Aufgabe hinter sich brachte. Die Scharniere der Rüstung scheuerten ihm die Haut auf und es juckte ihn entsetzlich an den Stellen, wo die dicksten Panzerplatten angebracht worden waren. Trotz dieser Unannehmlichkeiten grinste er in sich hinein  Was waren diese Kuttenkerle doch für Schwachköpfe! Dachten sie wirklich, sie würden einen Malfoy damit überfordern? Er schlich sich in eine Seitengasse, zumindest hielt er es für eine, die Bäume standen hier nämlich enger beieinander, und vergewisserte sich, dass niemand in der Nähe war. Draco rieb sich die Hände. Bald würde die schöne weiße Wand vor ihm mit einem leuchtend roten Spruch verziert sein. Aber… was sollte er schreiben? Ihm fiel beim besten Willen nichts ein. 

Plötzlich zuckten seine frisch gespitzten Ohren. Wahrscheinlich ein Nebeneffekt. Der junge Zauberer wäre vor Schreck fast aus der Rüstung gefahren, als sich zwei zarte Hände aus dem Nichts auf seine Schultern legten. Er fuhr herum und stand zwei dunkelhaarigen Elben gegenüber. Die beiden glichen sich aufs Haar. Doch während derjenige, der ihn festhielt, sich in Lumpen kleidete  und den unangenehmen Geruch eines toten Iltis verströmte, trug der andere die übliche Tracht der Elben, hatte aber ein überirdisch glückseliges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er sagte etwas, das in Dracos Ohren wie „Engelfischlein" klang und das ergab nun wirklich keinen Sinn. So entgegnete er mit deutlicher Betonung: „Tut mir leid, mein Elbisch ist etwas eingerostet. Ich verstehe kein Wort." „Verzeiht", sagte der stur lächelnde Elb in der Gemeinsamen Sprache. „Mein Bruder interessiert sich sehr für Eure Rüstung. Er erfreut sich nun einmal an solch weltlichen Dingen." „Wer seid ihr?", fragte Draco, während er sich aus dem Griff des ersten wand. Wieder antwortete der Lächelnde: „Ach ja, Namen werden in der Gesellschaft ja als wichtig erachtet. Man nennt mich Elrohir und das ist mein Bruder Elladan." „Er möchte ein Ork sein", fügte er erklärend hinzu, als Elladan ungeniert ausspuckte. „Sehr erfreut." Draco verbeugte sich. „Mein Name ist Draco Ma… ich meine, Dramaecoirion, aber alle nennen mich Draco." „Dann wollen wir Euch auch so nennen, Draco", zwitscherte Elrohir. „Du musst neu hier sein", Elladan zwang die wohlklingende Elbenstimme zu einem rauen Knurren, „hab dich noch nie gesehen." „Das stimmt. Um genau zu sein, ich bin heute angekommen." „Ach ja, Reisen hat so etwas Spirituelles", seufzte Elrohir, „Als wir unsere Reise nach Valinor angetreten haben, da wusste ich sofort…" „Woher kommst du? Aus Lórien?", unterbrach ihn Elladan unhöflich, wie es sich für einen Möchtegern-Ork gehörte. 

Draco kicherte in sich hinein. Nicht zu glauben. Die beiden hielten ihn tatsächlich für ihresgleichen. Was waren sie doch dumm! Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass sie ihm eigentlich ziemlich sympathisch waren. „Woher kommst du?", wiederholte Elladan und versuche es mit einem echt orkischen Knurren, dass aber eher wie das verzagte Fauchen einer kleinen Katze klang. „Ich komme aus Wilt… aus einer großen Stadt im Westen Mordors", antwortete der falsche Elb. Elrohir machte große  Augen: „Doch nicht etwa aus Minas Morgul?" Sein blondes Gegenüber lehnte sich an die Mauer. „Oh, doch", erwiderte es kühl. „Aus Minas Morgul." Die Brüder sahen sich kurz an, dann brachen sie in synchrones Gelächter aus. „Ach, Draco, du hast ja einen eigenartigen Humor. Gut, aber eigenartig", lachte Elladan. „Ja", knurrte dieser, „manchmal bin ich wirklich gut drauf." Noch mehr synchrones Gelächter. „Gut drauf! Hörst du, Elladan? Er sagt, dass er gut drauf ist!" Elrohir hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. Draco lachte halbherzig mit und vor seinem geistigen Auge erschienen über den Geschwistern zwei Neonleuchtreklamen mit der Aufschrift „Vollidioten". „Spaß beiseite", meinte Elrohir, „verzeiht meine Neugier, aber was befindet sich in dem Eimer?" „Nun… also… da drin befindet sich…", stammelte der Zauberer. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er um eine Antwort verlegen. Ob er diesen beiden wohl vertrauen konnte? Sie waren keine gewöhnlichen Elben, so viel stand fest. Sie waren… Revoluzzer. Und das gefiel Draco. Aber sofort wollte er sein Vorhaben noch nicht preisgeben. Stattdessen fragte er: „Euch gehen diese Normalo-Elben sicher auch auf den Wecker, oder?" Er blickte in ratlose Gesicher. „Ich meine, ihr beide zieht es vor, euch von den durchschnittlichen Elben abzuheben, nicht wahr?" Die Zwillinge nickten. „Ich auch. Und ich hasse weiße Wände. Die sind so… weiß. Da dachte ich mir, wenn ich mir ein nettes Sprüchlein ausdenke und auf eine Wand schreibe, rüttelt das die übrigen Langweiler auf." „Das ist gar keine schlechte Idee", murmelte Elladan. „Ein Spruch, rot auf weiß, die Gedanken einer Seele, die neues Denken in sich birgt? Das klingt fabelhaft", hauchte Elrohir mit vor Aufregung roten Wangen. „Das Problem ist, dass mir bis jetzt noch kein passender Spruch eingefallen ist. Könntet ihr nicht vielleicht etwas beisteuern?" „Es ist uns ein Vergnügen", antworteten die Brüder gleichzeitig. Elladan fügte noch hinzu: „Wenn du mir dafür deine Rüstung gibst." „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen", gab Draco zurück. „Ihr könnt euch gleich ans Werk machen." Er holte hinter seinem Rücken zwei Pinsel hervor. Wie waren die nur dort hingekommen? 

Begierig ergriffen Elladan und Elrohir ihre Schreibutensilien. In einem Moment stummen Einverständnisses nickten sie einander zu. Danach tauchten sie die Pinsel ein und malten die ersten schön geschwungenen Runen. Keine zehn Minuten später stand da in einwandfreiem Elbisch: „Der sauberen Herren Pfuscherei ist, merk ich, schon bei euch Maxime! Elben, denkt nach!" Und darunter: „Schützt die Orks! Denn sie sind im Herzen Elben… nur ein wenig dümmer!" „Ausgezeichnet!", lobte Draco. Wie versprochen befreite er sich mit Hilfe Elladans aus dem Panzerkleid und schenkte es ihm. „Ihr tragt eine schlichte Tracht unter Eurem Harnisch!", stellte Elrohir fest. „Was seid Ihr? Ein Söldner?" „Das geht niemanden etwas an!", schnaubte der junge Magier. „Sag es uns!", forderte Elladan. „Was bist du?" „Ein Schüler", offenbarte Draco. „Ich werde nun gehen. Lebt wohl!", verabschiedete er sich. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich zurück und endlich seinen rechtmäßigen Platz einnehmen. „Werden wir Euch wieder sehen?", riefen die Geschwister ihm hinterher. Draco sah sie unverwandt an „Wieso wollt ihr das?" „Aber, Draco", rief Elrohir bestürzt, „Ihr seid unser Verbündeter, ein Bruder im Geiste, noch mehr unser Freund." Der vermeintliche Verbündete fasste sich an die Stirn und atmete tief durch. Er ließ den Blick schweifen, von der perfekten Natur über die perfekten Bauwerke zu ihren perfekten Bewohnern. „Na schön", seufzte er, „wir sehen uns wieder." „Aber unter anderen Umständen", ergänzte er flüsternd. „Welch eine Freude!", jubelten die Zwillinge. „Tut mir den Gefallen, und gewöhnt euch bis zum nächsten Mal dieses geschwollene Gerede ab. Das ist nämlich einfach nur krass!" Sprach's und entschwand ihren Blicken. „Ich mag diesen Elb!", brummte Elladan. „Er hat solch ein Charisma", sagte Elrohir. „Ich mag dieses Wort, dieses krass." „Ja, es ist ein schönes Wort. Krass… was heißt das eigentlich?"


	9. Offiziell und formell

Offiziell und formell

 „Nun?" Draco tippte ungeduldig mit der Schuhspitze auf den Boden. Acht unglückliche Ringgeister starrten ihn an. Sieben wandten sich zu dem einen in der Mitte um und zischten. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie sehr ungehalten waren. „Nun?", fragte Draco zum wiederholten Mal. „Ich tat, was ihr von mir verlangtet. Gebührt mir nun nicht etwas… ganz Bestimmtes? Etwas, das mit einem hohen Rang zu tun hat? Etwas, das mich zu eurem Herrn und Gebieter macht?" Seine Stimme war schneidend wie ein frisch geschärftes Schwert. Der rasselnde Atem des Ober-Nazgûl ging schneller. Fieberhaft suchte er seinen Verstand nach einem rettenden Hintertürchen ab, aber dieses war verschlossen und an der Klinke hing ein Zettel: „Wenn man Mist gebaut hat, muss man dazu stehen!" Er räusperte sich schleimig und zischte zerknirscht: „Heil Draco Malfoy, unser Herr und Meister!" Gramgebeugt stimmten die übrigen sieben mit ein. Nun war alles vorbei, wahrscheinlich würden sie diesen seltsamen Jungen nie mehr loswerden. „Vortrefflich!" Draco ließ sich schwer auf den Thron fallen, auf dem sich einst, es war höchstens einen Tag her, ein Nazgûl-Hinterteil platziert hatte. „Na, los! Beginnt mit der Zeremonie!", verlangte der frischgebackene Herrscher. „Was für eine Zeremonie?", fragt ein Ringgeist müde. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Krönt mich, salbt mich, gebt mir die Reichsinsignien oder tut, was auch immer ihr mit einem Imperator tut!" Zur Sicherheit fügte er hinzu: „Das ist ein Befehl!" Als Antwort kam zunächst ein Geräusch, als würden acht Fahrradreifen die Luft verlieren. Die Nazgûl seufzten. „Es wird aber ein wenig dauern, vermutlich bis in die Nacht hinein…", flüsterte einer. „Dann will ich an meinem ersten Tag mal gnädig sein und euch Zeit lassen. Außerdem ist es nachts, wenn alles mit Fackeln erleuchtet ist, viel eindrucksvoller",  „Verkündet es im ganzen Land, berichtet von Meister Draco und bereitet die Feierlichkeiten vor!", wies das Oberhaupt an. Sämtliche Ringgeister strebten dem Ausgang zu und schwangen sich auf ihre Reittiere, nicht unbedingt, weil sie darauf erpicht waren, die Kunde von Lord Draco zu verbreiten, sie waren einfach nur froh, von ihm wegzukommen. 

Nachdem eine halbe Stunde vergangen war, wurde es Draco zu langweilig, in der düsteren Halle zu sitzen und erhaben auszusehen. Das war mit knurrendem Magen auch ziemlich schwer. Er brauchte dringend etwas zu essen, etwas, das nicht zum Club der untoten Schimmelpilze zählte. Aber das war ja kein Problem. Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab, der an diesem Tag schon heißgelaufen sein musste, genügte. 

Die Nazgûl trieben unterdessen eine Vielzahl Orks aus der Umgebung zusammen, von denen einige beauftragt wurden, Banner und Fahnen herzustellen. Einem Orkschmied wurde aufgetragen, eine Krone anzufertigen und sich dabei gefälligst Mühe zu geben, indes den übrigen beigebracht wurde, einstimmig „Hoch, Draco! Es lebe Draco!" zu singen. Am Himmel standen schon die Sterne hinter den Wolken, die zu Mordor  gehörten wie Schizophrenie zu Gollum, als Draco die letzte Schüssel Erdbeereis auskratzte und überlegte, ob er noch Platz für einen weiteren Nachtisch hatte, traten die Nazgûl ein und baten ihn, nach draußen zu kommen und das Volk zu begrüßen. Während sie auf die Tür zuschritten, fragte Draco: „Was soll ich eigentlich tun?" „Nun, Ihr braucht lediglich huldvoll zu winken und vielleicht irgendwas über die politische Lage und Eure Pläne für die Zukunft zu erzählen. Es ist egal, was Ihr von Euch gebt, das Volk wird es nicht begreifen." Draco hob selbstbewusst den Kopf. Dann schritt er würdevoll vor die Menge. 

Kaum hatte er einen Fuß vor die Tür gesetzt, als die Menge in tosenden Jubel ausbrach. Banner mit Strichmännchen mit blondem Schopf wurden geschwenkt, Hochrufe erfüllten die Luft, wobei die einen „Hoch, Draco!", die anderen „Der ist aber klein!" grölten. Der Herrscher winkte einmal schlaff und die Orks gerieten fast aus dem Häuschen: „Der Herrscher, der Herrscher hat mir zugewinkt! Er scheint mich zu kennen! Hörst du, ich kenne den Herrn! Ein winkender Herrscher ist viel besser als ein flammendes Auge!" Wie leicht man die Orks doch  glücklich machen kann! Nur ein Ork in der fünften Reihe stand ganz still und traute seinen Augen nicht. Es war kein anderer als Mugzdash. Sein Ausruf ging ihm Geschrei der anderen unter: „Die kleine Halbbrut!" Die Nazgûl hatten ein paar besonders kräftige Orks engagiert, die nach den ersten Jubelrufen Ruhe herstellten sollten. Brüllend und peitschenknallend erfüllten sie ihre Pflicht und schubsten und zerrten einige ihrer Brüder zur Seite, um eine Gasse für den Schmied zu schaffen. Der trug die Krone herbei, mit der er soeben fertig geworden war. 

Es war weniger ein silbernes, mit Juwelen besetztes Schmuckstück aus Meisterhand, als vielmehr ein ausrangierter Orkhelm ohne Visier, in den man rostige Hufnägel geschlagen und diese dann bunt angemalt hatte. Die Wirkung war verblüffend. In einem abgedunkelten Zimmer und mit geschlossenen Augen hätte man die Nägel sogar für falsche Edelsteine halten können. Das Oberhaupt der Ringgeister nahm sie entgegen und platzierte sie auf Dracos Kopf. Dieser gab zwar einen Laut  von sich, der nach einem missbilligenden „Hmpf!" klang, aber er lächelte. „Eine Rede! Eine Rede!", riefen einige Orks pflichtbewusst, nachdem sie einen Peitschenhieb erhalten hatten. Draco trat einen Schritt vor. „Meine Untertanen", hallte seine Stimme über den Platz, „eine neue Ära bricht an! Ich, Draco Malfoy, werde Mordor zu neuem Ruhm und neuer Macht führen!" Stürmischer Beifall folgte, der nur langsam abebbte. „Eines vorweg: Glaubt ja nicht, ihr wärt mir etwas wert oder ich würde euch in irgendeiner Weise gern haben. Es steht nämlich fest, dass ihr lediglich ein stinkender Haufen hirnloser Primitivlinge seid. Danke." Das lauteste Schweigen in der Geschichte des Landes folgte. 

„Herr, Herr!", wisperte ein Nazgûl. „Was ist?  Womit belastest du das gekrönte Haupt deines Gebieters?", knurrte Draco. „Man erwartet von Euch, dass Ihr einem der Anwesenden das ehrenvolle Amt Eures Beraters zuteilt." „… Du beliebst zu scherzen." „Keineswegs, oh, Herr und Meister! Sauron, der letzte Herrscher, hatte einen Menschen als Vertrauten erwählt. Nun muss der Auserwählte einer anderen Rasse angehören." Draco ließ sich nichts anmerken, doch er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die Nazgûl aufgeregt mit den Fingerknöcheln knackten. Es war offensichtlich, wer sich hier schon als die Auserwählten betrachtete. Aber das würde er diesen hinterhältigen Biestern nicht gönnen. Ein Raunen ging durch die anwesenden Orks, da ihr Herr und Gebieter die Reihen abschritt und unter schärfsten Kriterien aussortierte: „Zu groß!" „Zu hässlich!" „Du stinkst!" „Blöd!" „Hässliche Klamotten!" In der fünften Reihe wollte er dem zwölften Ork von links mitteilen, dass er sich die Haare waschen sollte, als er in ein kantiges, verunstaltetes Gesicht mit breiter, flacher Nase und granitfarbener Haut blickte. 

Nein, in dieser Hinsicht unterschied sich das Ungetüm nicht von den anderen, aber diese glutroten Augen, dieser treudoofe, aufrichtig dusslige Blick…

Dracos Zeigefinger schoss nach vorne: „Dich… kenne ich!" Der Ork beeilte sich auf die Knie zu fallen und möglichst demütig auszusehen. „Du bist das Drecksvieh vom Wehrgang, du warst es, der mich fast skalpiert und vergiftet hätte!" „Vergebt mir, Eure Majestäts-Halbbrut… Eure halbbrütige Herrschaftlichkeit!", flehte Mugzdash. „Ich konnte doch nicht wissen… vergebt mir!" Er beherrschte die Gemeinsame Sprache recht fließend, allerdings mit einem gutturalen Akzent. Draco sah eine Weile zu, wie der massige Körper sich immer kleiner machte und heftig zitterte. So ein eingeschüchtertes Wesen, dachte er, so eine Kampfmaschine und so leicht zu manipulieren. Er schnaubte: „Steh auf und folge mir!" Mugzdash gehorchte und trottete folgsam hinter dem blonden Mann her. Er wandte sich an die Menge: „Untertanen, hört her! Vor euch steht der neue Berater des Großen Draco!" Die Orks klatschten lustlos und die Nazgûl warfen eingeschnappt die Köpfe in den Nacken. „Nenn uns deinen Namen!", forderte Draco seinen Berater auf. Der stämmige Ork errötete leicht und grunzte etwas mit gesenktem Haupt.  „Was? Mucks-was? Ich befehle dir lauter zu sprechen!" Der Ork kaute an seinen schmutzigen Fingernägeln, bis er sich schließlich überwand und sagte: „Ich heiße Mugzdash!" Eigentlich hätte man Gähnen oder Stillschweigen der Menge erwartet, vielleicht ein paar freche Kommentare. Diese Reaktion blieb aus, dafür gab es zuerst vereinzelt heisere Lacher, dann immer mehr raues Gelächter bis die Versammlung grunzte und johlte wie ein Becken Seelöwen. Selbst die acht Ringgeister kicherten hämisch. Mugzdash wollte vor Scham im Boden versinken. Draco sah ihn fragend an. „Was ist denn daran bitte so komisch?" Mugzdash wand sich verlegen: „Nun ja, wisst Ihr, es ist so… meine Mutter war fest davon überzeugt, ein Mädchen zu bekommen…" Die Orks hielten sich aneinander fest, um nicht vor lachen umzukippen. Draco presste die Lippen aufeinander. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Komm!" 

Er winkte seinem Vertrauten und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang auf die Zitadelle zu. Im Vorbeigehen packte er einen Ringgeist am Kragen und beutelte ihn: „Sorg dafür, dass diese Vollidioten, die sich mein Volk nennen, wieder in ihre Rattenlöcher verkriechen!" Krachend fiel die schwere Tür ins Schloss. Draco stützte sich auf die Armlehnen des Throns. „Toll, wirklich toll!", murmelte er sarkastisch. „Euer Gnaden…", begann Mugzdash fast flüsternd. Draco hörte ihn gar nicht. „Ich komme hierher, um meinen Traumjob zu finden, mir wird auf der Reise hierher fast mein Innerstes nach außen gekehrt, dann werde ich fast von einer stinkenden Kreatur umgebracht, nein, zwei, wenn man den Troll mitrechnet, dann treffe ich diese blöden, eingebildeten schwarzen Flatterfetzen, die mich nur loswerden wollen und mich nach Zuckersüß-Fröhlich-Glücklichhausen verfrachten, nur damit ich ein bisschen Vandalismus anstelle. Und als ich endlich geglaubt habe, dass ich es nun endlich geschafft habe und alles perfekt läuft, stellt sich heraus, dass ich Herr vom Land der Volltrottel geworden bin und mein einziger Ansprechpartner ein Ork mit einem Mädchennamen ist!" zeterte er weiter. „Herr?", fragte Mugzdash mit unglaublich gepresst klingender Stimme. Der junge Malfoy trat trotzig gegen die Wand: „Ein toller Karrierestart! Falls das ein Witz irgendeiner Gottheit sein soll, dann: Hahaha, vielen Dank! Ab jetzt bitte keine Witze mehr! Ich reise morgen ab!" Er kickte gegen den Thron, der daraufhin einen kleinen Hüpfer machte.   Die Krone landete im dunkelsten Winkel der großen Halle. Er überlegte, was es noch zu demolieren gab, da fiel Mugzdash abermals auf die Knie und gab merkwürdige Grunzlaute von sich. 

„Was soll das nun wieder? Sei still!", schimpfte Draco. „Ich versuche zu weinen", erklärte der Ork, zog einen Schmollmund und gab ein paar recht glaubwürdige Schluchzer zum Besten. „Ach, hör doch auf!", befahl Draco mit etwas weniger Schärfe in der Stimme. „Es ist nur", sagte Mugzdash und lächelte matt, „bevor Ihr kamt, war ich nur ein gedemütigter, bedeutungsloser Ork." Als ob du jetzt etwas anderes wärst, dachte der Magier, behielt es aber für sich. Mugzdash fuhr fort: „Und dann kamt Ihr und machtet mich zu Eurer rechten Hand. Und das machte mich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben glücklich. Und jetzt", der enthusiastische Klang verschwand aus seiner Stimme, „jetzt wollt Ihr wieder gehen und aus mir wird… aus mir wird…" Weiter kam er nicht, denn heiße Tränen rollten seine Wangen hinab. „Stell dich nicht so an!", meinte Draco, doch es klang nicht so kalt, wie er es eigentlich wollte. Prinzipiell konnte es ihm egal sein, was aus dem Ork wurde. Mal ehrlich, wer brauchte ihn schon? Er war ein Ork! Allerdings zwickte und zwackte es in seiner Magengegend. Sein schlechtes Gewissen schalt ihn aus. Seufzend zog Draco ein Paar Drachenlederhandschuhe aus der Jackentasche und streifte sie sich über. Dann ging er zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Hör auf zu weinen, Ork!" Der Ork schluchzte herzzerreißend und hickste einige Male. Zu allem Elend bekam er jetzt noch einen Schluckauf. „Hör auf zu weinen!", wiederholte Draco. Mugzdash lehnte sich an seinen Meister. So heulte es sich irgendwie… befreiter. Man muss wissen, dass viele Orks durchaus imstande sind, andere Gefühle als Wut oder Schadenfreude zu entwickeln. Nur zeigen sie es ungern vor anderen, vergraben es immer tiefer unter Mordgier und Blutrausch. Um diese Gefühle zu wecken, muss etwas wirklich Schlimmes passieren, zum Beispiel muss eine übermächtige Elbenstreitmacht erscheinen oder der Ork muss in ein Zimmer gesperrt werden, aus dem er erst wieder entkommen kann, wenn er eine Denkaufgabe gelöst hat. Oder es muss etwas geschehen wie das, was Mugzdash widerfuhr. Draco war nicht unbedingt begierig auf Körperkontakt mit einem Bewohner Mordors, ließ ihn aber, ausnahmsweise, gewähren. Heute war schließlich ihr erster Tag. 

Es war ein rührendes Bild. Die riesige weinende Bestie und der grazile junge Mann, der tröstend einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte. „Jetzt ist aber wieder gut!", sagte Draco bestimmt und schob den Ork von sich. „Wir können nicht den ganzen Tag herumstehen und jammern, wir haben schließlich ein Land zu regieren!" Mugzdash zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch. „Sol das heißen, dass Ihr bleibt?" „Wer sagt denn, dass ich gehe?", fragte Draco, während er seine Jacke gründlich mit einem Taschentuch abwischte. „Ihr sagtet das!" „Red keinen Unsinn!" „Ja, aber…" „Sei einfach still!" Er strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Ich werde nun  geruhen ein wenig zu ruhen! Das war ein harter Tag für mich!" Er öffnete eine Seitentür, nicht ohne vorher seine Krone aufgehoben und unter den Arm geklemmt zu haben. Dabei rang er sich sogar ein kleines Lächeln ab, das besonders dem Ork galt. „Ach, Mugzdash?" „Ja, Herr?" „Das hier hat nie stattgefunden!" „Nie, Herr, nie!"


	10. Kindersegen

Kindersegen

„… und wenn das so weitergeht, sehe ich mich gezwungen, euch die Konsequenzen spüren zu lassen, haben wir uns verstanden?" „Ja, Herr, Euer Majestät, gewiss!" „Gut!" Draco setzte für einen Moment die Krone ab und massierte sich die Schläfen. Das Ding verursachte bei ihm heftige Kopfschmerzen und erzeugte bisweilen sogar Druckstellen. Es war schon fünf Tage her, seit er seinen mehr oder weniger rechtmäßigen Platz eingenommen hatte. Und langsam, aber sich bekam er das mit dem Regieren richtig gut hin. Soeben hatte er eine Bande Dûnländer gerügt, die es nicht lassen konnten, die Orks zu necken, indem sie ihnen Blumen ins Haar flochten, wenn sie schliefen. Sicherlich, es war kein weltbewegendes, denkwürdiges Ereignis, die Übeltäter in ihre Schranken zu weisen, aber Draco fand es für den Einstieg gar nicht so übel, auch wenn er sich dabei vorkam wie ein Grundschullehrer. Heute war ein besonders geschäftiger Tag. Kaum waren die Dûnländer hinausgeschlichen, als auch schon der nächste Besucher angekündigt wurde. Mugzdash, der neben dem Thron stand, brummte missmutig. Er hatte genug davon, den lieben langen Tag den Rücken durchzudrücken und von Zeit zu Zeit ein zustimmendes „Ja, Herr!" verlauten zu lassen. 

Ein älterer Ork mit verkniffenem Gesicht trat ein. Draco schätzte, dass es sich wieder um eine Prügelei handelte. Der Ork war übel zu gerichtet worden: Sein Körper war übersät mit Blutergüssen und tiefen Kratzern, an einer Hand fehlten drei Finger, er hinkte. Er machte sich auch nicht die Mühe sich zu verbeugen, was Draco ziemlich missfiel. „Er ist ein Stallmeister", teilte ihm Mugzdash flüsternd mit, als er schon den Zauberstab für einen Fluch bereithielt. „Die brauchen sich nicht zu verbeugen, die sind ganz eli… eli…" „Elitär?" „Ähm, ich glaube schon." „Nun, so trage deine Bitte vor, Stallknecht!", sagte Draco großmütig. Der Ork  sah sich missmutig in dem großen Saal um, den seit neuestem Banner mit einem schwarzen Zauberstab, aus dem rote Funken stoben, zierten. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er sich noch nicht mit dem neuen Regime abgefunden hatte. „Haben Probleme", knurrte er knapp.  „Weshalb?" „Die Warge." „Warge?" „Warge. Machen nur noch Ärger, spinnen rum. Haben keine Ahnung, was wir tun sollen." Draco ging es genauso. „Was sind Warge?", fragte er Mugzdash. „Unsere Reittiere. Sie sind ein bisschen wie…" „Was ist? Tut Ihr nun was dagegen, hä?", fragte der Stallmeister schroff. Sein Herrscher setzte entschlossen die Krone auf: „Natürlich, für wen hältst du mich, Nichtswürdiger? Sattelt mir ein Pferd, ich werde mir die Sache vor Ort ansehen!" Innerlich quälte ihn immer noch die Frage: Was sind eigentlich Warge? 

Er erfuhr es, als er nach einem kurzen Ritt in eine Grube voller pelziger, geifernder, riesiger Ungeheuer mit scharfen gelben Zähnen blickte. Der Ork mit den fehlenden Fingern deutete auf eines der Tiere, welches unruhig im Kreis herum lief. „Da! Hremog macht uns Sorgen, benimmt sich komisch!" Mugzdash schüttelte den Kopf. „Hremog… ihr Stallmeister habt wirklich eine merkwürdige Beziehung zu den Viechern!", sagte er. Draco sah ihn fragend an. „Hremog, das heißt soviel wie ‚Stupsnäschen'", erklärte ihm der Ork. „Stupsnäschen?!" Draco fand die riesige Schnauze mit den messerscharfen Zähnen kein bisschen stupsnäschenhaft. „Ich geh mal runter!", beschloss der Stallmeister. Er rutschte vorsichtig den steilen Abhang hinunter. „Gleich werdet Ihr Zeuge, der wundersamen Kunst eines Wargkundigen, Herr!", verkündete Mugzdash. Die Warge empfingen den Ork knurrend und gingen in Angriffsposition. Einer schnappte nach seinem Arm. Dennoch lief er  fröhlich auf den nervösen Warg zu. „Hremog! Hremoglein, komm, mein Herzchen, komm zu deinem Freund!" Hremoglein warf wild den Kopf hin und her. „Was ist denn, Hremogleinchen? Gib Küsschen, komm schon!" Hremogleinchen war wohl gerade nicht in Küsschen-Laune. Das riesenhafte Tier, das massigste der ganzen Herde, wie Draco feststellte, fletschte die Zähne und schlug mit seiner Pranke nach dem Stallmeister. Der lachte nur herzlich. Dracos Meinung nach, waren diese Wargkundigen nicht besonders kundig, sondern schlichtweg verrückt. „Was habe ich gesagt?", rief ihm der Ork in der Grube zu, während er beiläufig einem heranpreschenden Warg auswich. „Sie spinnt." „Sie?!" „Natürlich. Hremog ist ein Weibchen, das sieht man doch an den zarten Pfötchen." 

Das Gesicht des jungen Zauberers verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. Dieses bullige, aggressive, gemeine Biest, ein Weibchen… da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Ich habe die Lösung, ich weiß weshalb sie so nervös ist." „Wirklich?", fragten Mugzdash und der andere gleichzeitig. Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, wie es der gute Professor Snape manchmal getan hatte, wenn er einem besonders begriffsstutzigen Schüler, Potter zum Beispiel, einen Vortrag gehalten hatte. „Man sieht ja, wie dick dieser Warg… diese Wargin…  dieses Tier ist. Nun, daraus lässt sich schließen, dass sie vermutlich trächtig ist und gleich ein oder mehrere Junge zur Welt bringen wird." Die beiden anwesenden Orks starrten ihn stumm wie tote Goldfische an. Man konnte richtig die rostigen Getriebe im Innern ihrer Köpfe knirschen hören. „Ach…", brach der Stallmeister das Schweigen, „meint Ihr wirklich?" Draco war leicht entrüstet: „Na, hör mal, du müsstest das doch wissen, sind schließlich deine Viecher." „Es stimmt, das sind meine. Aber deswegen muss ich noch lange nicht wissen, wie sie ihre Kinder kriegen." Draco vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich geb's auf!", murmelte er dumpf. „Sie legt sich hin! Sie legt sich hin!", rief Mugzdash aufgeregt. „Herr, seht doch!" „Los, meine Süße, du kannst das!", spornte der andere den Warg an. „Herr und Meister, schaut, schaut doch!" Dem Getrampel nach zu urteilen, hüpfte sein Berater von einem Bein aufs andere. Vorsichtig riskierte Draco einen Blick, der von den aufgeregten Rufen der Orks begleitet wurde: „Da, das Erste kommt!" Es kam tatsächlich. Und auch das Zweite. Beim Dritten musste Draco sich wegdrehen. Diese Warggeburt war nichts für ein eher menschlich ausgeprägtes Gemüt. „Oh, Hremoglein, ich bin so stolz auf dich! Jetzt bist du Mutter von fünf Kindern!" „Vier. Das fünfte wurde eben zertrampelt." „Hoppla, na, so was!" 

Draco hielt es nicht länger aus. Er rannte zu seinem Pferd und sprang so behände auf, wie er es sich selbst nicht zugetraut hätte.  Nach einem mehrstündigen Ritt in vollem Galopp stakste er steifbeinig und sich das wunde Gesäß reibend in den Thronsaal. Er setzte sich auf den Thron, nachdem er sich ein extradickes, extraweiches Kissen in Luxusausführung hergezaubert hatte. Aber auch das linderte die Schmerzen kaum. Da wir gerade vom Thron sprechen: Es war ein sehr imposantes Stück, mit Zacken, Spitzen und Dornen an den Armlehnen und sowohl schnörkelige, als auch eckige Muster, die vermutlich Rauchschwaden und Gebirge oder sonst was darstellen sollten, rankten sich die Rückenlehne empor. Eine eindrucksvolle, wenn auch sehr unbequeme Sitzgelegenheit. Man musste höllisch aufpassen, um seine Arme nicht in die Stacheln zu legen und wenn man lange darauf saß und ein dünnes Gewand anhatte, hatte man abends sicherlich ein Schnörkel- und Eckenmuster auf dem Rücken. Zwei Stunden lang tat sich Draco schrecklich leid und jammerte ein wenig vor sich hin, bis Mugzdash eintraf, lächelnd wie eine orkische Ausgabe der Mona Lisa. 

„Dass ich eine Warggeburt miterleben durfte", sagte er, während er sich neben seinem Meister auf dem Boden niederließ, „ich liebe meine Arbeit!" „Dann muss ich dir wohl eine schlechte Nachricht überbringen", meinte Draco, „jetzt haben wir anscheinend unseren wohlverdienten Feierabend." „Feierabend?" „Oder wie der Tod sagen würde: Jetzt ist Sense, mein Lieber!" Er kicherte vergnügt. Der Ork stütze das Kinn in die Hände. „Der Tod und Sense?", fragte er nach einigen Minuten. „Was ist denn daran so witzig?" Draco machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe, ihm den kleinen Wortwitz zu erklären. Er sah allmählich ein, dass Orks etwas Geistreicheres als unfeine Witze, bei denen man widerwärtige Geräusche von sich gab, anscheinend nicht verstanden. Es klopfte, schon das siebzehnte Mal an diesem Tag. „Tritt ein!", rief Draco und setzte sich ein wenig aufrechter hin. Wieder einmal betrat ein Ork die Halle, doch im Gegensatz zu seinem Vorgänger wirkte er demütig und auch ein wenig durcheinander. „Was ist dein Anliegen?", wolle Draco mit hoheitsvoller Miene wissen. Der Ork sah ihn unsicher an, dann wandte er sich an Mugzdash und sagte etwas auf Orkisch. Mugzdash antwortete mit einem kehligen Knurren. Zu seinem Meister sagte er: „Ein neuer Wurf ist eingetroffen." „Schon wieder Warge?! Das überleb ich nie und nimmer!" „Nein, keine Warge, Herr. Orks, junge Orks. Und drei davon tragen den Namen ‚Draco', Euch zu Ehren." „Na, super!", murmelte Draco. Mugzdash entging mal wieder die Ironie und er fuhr hocherfreut fort: „Nicht wahr?" Deshalb würde es ihn", er deutete auf den demütigem Ork, „sehr freuen, wenn Ihr den Kleinen einen Besuch abstattet und vielleicht noch ein paar nette Worte sagt. Und, mit Verlaub, das würde Eure Beliebtheit beim Volk erheblich steigern." „Nicht, dass sie jetzt noch nicht groß wäre", fügte er hinzu, als Draco seinen bewährten Mörderblick, den er normalerweise nur für Potter reserviert hatte, aufsetzte. Er hatte, verdammt noch eins, keine Lust, sich die schmierige Brut der Orks anzusehen. Die Warge reichten für die nächsten zehn Jahre. „Sag ihm, dass ich nicht kommen werde", befahl er deshalb seinem Berater, der daraufhin prompt die Unterlippe vorschob. „Und mach nicht so ein Gesicht! Das wirkt bei mir nämlich kein bisschen!" Tatsächlich bewirkte es eine Menge in Dracos Innern, zum Beispiel, dass sich seine Schuldgefühle ächzend aus ihren Särgen erhoben, ihre Zähne feilten und an ihm nagten. „Das ist so fies!", schmollte Mugzdash, „Ihr habt uns überhaupt nicht lieb." „Das habe ich doch schon bei meiner Krönung geklärt." „Ihr seid schuld, wenn alle Orks weinen." „Mach dich nicht lächerlich!" „Ihr werdet heute Nacht bestimmt nicht gut schlafen können! Ihr…" „Schon gut! Schon gut! Ich gehe ja schon, aber bitte, lass dieses kindische Getue!" Mugzdash grinste über das ganze narbige Gesicht. „Ihr seid der beste Herrscher, den man sich wünschen kann!" „Ich weiß", seufzte Draco schicksalergeben. 

Auf dem Ritt überlegte er sich, wie er vorgehen würde: Zuerst würde er sich die Bälger ansehen, der Mutter zunicken, und dann mit einer winzigen Rede beginnen. Fühle mich sehr geehrt, hoffe auf das Wohl der Kinder, reizende Geschöpfe, blablabla. Vor einem laienhaft zusammengeschusterten Bretterverschlag machten sie Halt. Mugzdash erkundigte sich auf Drängen seines Herrn, ob es sich hierbei um die richtige Adresse handele, was der Ork bejahte. Zähneknirschend stieg Draco ab und marschierte auf die baufällige Hütte zu. Davor saßen auf alten Kisten und Fässern mehrere Orkmänner. Bei allen hatte sich Nachwuchs eingestellt und nun brummten sie sich etwas vom Vaterglück vor, obwohl keiner genau wusste, welche Kinder die seinen waren. Sie nahmen nicht einmal die geringste Notiz von Draco, der vornehm dreimal anklopfte. Von drinnen schlug ihm der Lärm neugeborner Orks, bestehend aus lang gezogenem Fauchen und schrillen Versuchen zu brüllen, mit dem dazugehörigem Geruch entgegen. „Es sind nur kleine Orks", sagte er zu sich selbst, um sich Mut zu machen, „und du musst es höchstens fünf Minuten aushalten." Damit stieß er die Tür auf und wurde von der innen herrschenden Dunkelheit verschluckt. Später am Abend stand Mugzdash vor der verriegelten Tür des königlichen Privatgemachs. „Herr, wir konnten, doch nicht ahnen, dass…" „Lass mich!" „Ich bin sicher, dass es der Mutter sehr leid tut." Eisiges Schweigen. „Woher sollten wir denn wissen, dass der Kleine schon so scharfe Krallen hat…" „Sei still!" Die Stimme aus dem Gemach klang noch eine Spur hysterischer. „Ich hasse euch, ich hasse euch alle!", heulte sie, „Ihr macht mich alle krank!" Mugzdash gab auf. Sein Instinkt verriet ihm, dass es besser war, Draco mit seinen postpubertären Wutanfällen alleine zu lassen. Er stapfte die Treppe hinunter, wobei er grunzte: „Also, wirklich! So etwas Launisches! So eine verzogene Halbbrut…"


	11. VaterSohnGespräch

Vater-Sohn-Gespräch

Wenn Draco glaubte, der darauf folgende Tag würde endlich etwas Erholung mit sich bringen, irrte er sich gewaltig. Als er am Morgen den ersten Bissen von seinem Marmeladentoast herunterschluckte, schien die Welt zwar noch in Ordnung, aber kurz nach dem Mittagessen würde etwas passieren, etwas, dass ihn seine ganzen Energiereserven kosten würde, etwas, dass sehr glimpflich ausgehen würde, etwas… Aber beginnen wir doch am besten mit dem Anfang. 

Dieser spielte allerdings nicht in Minas Morgul, sondern weiter weg, in einer, nennen wir es, „kleinen Festung", wenn man einen schlecht zusammengenagelten Palisadenzaun und ein paar wacklige Wachtürme als Festung bezeichnen kann. Diese stand in der Nähe des Nurnen-Meers, was die Stumpfsinnigkeit des Ganzen noch unterstrich. Wer wollte schon eine Ansammlung von Flüchtlingslagern voller streitsüchtiger Barbaren erobern? Es gab also keinen speziellen Grund, warum die Festung gebaut worden war. Dennoch war sie bemannt worden, hauptsächlich mit Orks, die auch „einfach nur so" da waren, genau wie die Festung. Richten wir unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf die Besatzung eines Wachturms, die aus exakt zwei Orks bestand. Sie hielten schon die ganze Nacht Wache und hatten sich die Zeit mit ihren Lieblingsspielen vertrieben: Weitspucken, Wetttrinken und „Wenn du blinzelst, darf ich dich hauen". Nun waren ihnen die Spiele ausgegangen und von ihrer Schicht war immer noch eine gute halbe Stunde übrig. Sie zerbrachen sich ihre Dickschädel auf der Suche nach einer guten Spielidee. 

„Ist dir schon was eingefallen?" fragte der eine Ork. „Nein, gar nichts", antwortete sein Kumpan und lehnte sich gegen die Brüstung, sprang aber rasch zurück, als diese nachgab und krachend zu Boden fiel. Eine Zeit lang schwiegen sie sich an. „Das hat mich auf eine Idee gebracht", fing der erste Ork erneut an. „Was?" „Das Krachen. Das lärmt so herrlich." „Stimmt, jetzt, wo du es erwähnst…" „Wie wäre es, wenn wir ‚Bei-zwölf-brüllen' spielen?" „Wie soll das denn gehen? Erklär's mir!", bat die zweite Orkwache. „Ich zähle bis zwölf und dann brüllen wir. Gut, was?" „Klingt nicht schlecht." „Dann fang ich an", sagte der erste und zählte: „Dreiundachtzig, fünfundsiebzehn, neunundvierzig, zwölf!" Beide Orks warfen die Köpfe in den Nacken und brachen in schauerliches Kriegsgebrüll aus. Danach glucksten sie vor Vergnügen. So spielten sie es wieder und wieder, sehr zum Missfallen der Wachen auf den andere Türmen, die gerne ein wenig geschlafen hätten. Gerade erprobten die zwei eine schwerere Variante des Spiels, „Bei-zwölf-brüllen-und-das-Schwert-schwingen", als ein vor Angst zitternder Snaga, ein Ork mit dem Rang eines Sklaven, zu ihnen hochkletterte. „D-d-da… da ist ei-ei-ein…", stotterte er zähneklappernd. „Was ist los? Was ist da?", fragte einer der großen Orks grimmig, weil dieser Wurm sein schönes Spiel gestört hatte. Bestürzt mussten er und sein Freund, falls Orks überhaupt Freundschaften schließen können, mit ansehen, wie der Snaga vor ihnen zu Boden sank, von einem Heulkrampf geschüttelt, die Arme schützend um den mageren Körper geschlungen. „Macht ihn weg! Macht, dass er tot ist!", hörten sie zwischen all dem Wimmern. „Nanana", machte der eine Orkkrieger und tätschelte ungeschickt den Rücken des Sklaven. „Wen sollen wir tot machen?", fragte der andere. „Was ist so schrecklich, dass man es töten muss?" Der Snaga schluckte die Angst, die ihn daran hinderte, das grauenvolle Wort auszusprechen, herunter und flüsterte tonlos: „Ein Elbenkrieger!" 

Die Wachen sahen einander ungläubig an, als wollten sie sagen: „Hatten wir diesen Vorfall nicht schon einmal?" „Soso, ein Elbenkrieger", sagte Ork Nummer eins. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass es sich bei dem bösen Elbenkrieger nicht um deinen Schatten oder einen kleinen fetten Mann mit Kapuze gehandelt hat?", fragte Ork Nummer zwei. Beide kicherten. Beleidigt streckte der kleine Ork ihnen seine lange Zunge raus: „Natürlich, ich bin doch nicht dumm." Das war er wirklich nicht, für Ork-Verhältnisse, versteht sich. „Ich habe es genau gesehen. Er stieg aus dem Nurnen.Meer, ganz plötzlich. Er trägt seltsame Gewänder und sein Haar ist wie gesponnenes Sonnenlicht." Der Snaga schüttelte sich vor Ekel. „Er ist direkt auf mich zugekommen und wollte mich mit seiner widerlichen Stimme verzaubern, aber ich war schlauer." Da lachten die Wachen schallend. Ein Elb, der aus dem Nurnen-Meer stieg, das war ein originelles Märchen. Der erste wurde plötzlich wieder ernst: „Hör mal, Snaga, belästige uns zukünftig nicht mehr mit deinen Spinnereien!" „Genau", bestätigte der zweite, „sonst werden wir dich nämlich…" Er brach ab. Sechs Orkaugen verfolgten gebannt, wie sich eine weiße Hand, auf der Wassertropfen glitzerten, an der Plattform des Wachturms festklammerte. Ihr folgte ein nasser blonder Schopf und ein bleiches, garstiges Gesicht grinste die schreckensstarren Orks an: „Guten Tag, meine Herren! Wären Sie so freundlich, mir den Weg nach Minas Morgul zu nennen?" 

In der Zwischenzeit erzählte Draco einem gespannten Mugzdash von seiner Schulzeit. „Und Ihr habt wirklich gelernt, wie man auf einem Besen fliegt?", fragte er und legte den Kopf schief. „Natürlich haben wir das, gleich zu Beginn des ersten Schuljahres", antwortete Draco. Es gefiel ihm, einen Bewunderer zu haben, auch wenn der Bewunderer auf dem geistigen Niveau eines Dreijährigen war. „Das geht nicht!", meinte er nun bestimmt. „Wenn ich mich auf einen Besenstil setze, knickt er durch wie ein Strohhalm." „Abgesehen davon, dass du mindestens dreimal so schwer bist wie ich, hast du keinen Zauberbesen zur Verfügung. Den kriegt man nicht so leicht kaputt", erklärte Draco. Der Ork hob wie ein bettelnder Hund seine Pranke und stupste seinen Herrn an: „Erzählt mir mehr!" „Wie wäre es mit der Geschichte: ‚Wie Draco den gemeinen Potter in eine Kakerlake verwandelte'? Begeistert klatschte Mugzdash in die Hände. Allerdings kam Draco nicht dazu, ihm sein Lügenmärchen aufzutischen. Mit zackigen Schritten trat ein Orkkrieger, vermutlich ein Feldwebel, ein. Der Helm, ein ausgehöhlter Elbenschädel, und die Kette aus Knochensplittern und Fingerknöcheln zeugten von einem hohen Rang innerhalb des Militärs. Er salutierte und knurrte: „Melde gehorsam die Gefangennahme eines Elben, Euer Hoheit!" „Ein Elb?" Dracos Gedanken schickten ihm Momentaufnahmen von Elladan und Elrohir. Die Zwillinge Arm in Arm mit dem gleichen Lächeln. Die Zwillinge in der Mitte durchgehackt in einer Blutlache mit demselben Ausdruck eines letzten gequälten Schreis. Aber das war nicht möglich! Sie konnten nicht wissen, woher er gekommen war! Und sie wären nur zusammen gekommen! Erleichtert lehnte Draco sich zurück. Also handelte sich lediglich um einen ordinären, unwürdigen Elben. „Sehr richtig, Euer Gnaden!", erwiderte der Feldwebel. „Sollen wir gleich die Hinrichtung vollstrecken?" „Nur zu, nur zu", gähnte Draco gelangweilt. „Sehr wohl, Majestät!" Der Ork salutierte erneut. „Dieser Elb ist sowieso nicht ganz richtig im Kopf", murmelte er, jedoch laut genug, dass die Majestät ihn hörte. „So? Was ist mit ihm?" „Ach, nichts Besonderes. Er redet wirres Zeug. Behauptet, dass er Euch unbedingt sehen muss. Nennt Euch ‚mein Dracolein'. Faselt die ganze Zeit davon, dass Euer Werdegang einem gewissen Dunklen Lord gefallen hätte." Er drehte sich um und marschierte hinaus. Draco war wie erstarrt. Oh nein, das war ganz gewiss kein Elb, was sie da gefangen hatten. 

„Halt!" Der junge Mann rannte so schnell er konnte, um den Krieger einzuholen. „Lasst diese Hinrichtung bleiben!" Er klammerte sich verbissen am Arm des Feldwebels fest. „Öh… wie Ihr befehlt, Hoheit!", sagte der verwirrte Ork und dachte gleichzeitig: „Er hat mich berührt! Der große Meister hat mich tatsächlich berührt! Diesen Arm werde ich mir nie wieder waschen!" Als ob er das jemals zuvor getan hätte! „Bringt ihn stattdessen her! Auf der Stelle!", kommandierte Draco und entließ den Ork mit einem hektischen Winken. Die Wartezeit brachte er damit zu, unruhig den Thronsaal zu durchqueren. Hoffentlich hatte sich dieser Ork alles merken können! Hoffentlich waren sie nicht ihren niederen Instinkten erlegen! Hoffentlich! Nach zwanzig Stunden, die eigentlich nur zwanzig Minuten waren, schleiften zwei hünenhafte Orks eine in Ketten gelegte Gestalt herein, deren blondes Haar ihr über das Gesicht fiel. „Befreit ihn!", bellte Draco. „Und macht, dass ihr wegkommt, bevor ich euch wehtun muss!" Die Orks beeilten sich, seinen Anweisungen zu folgen. Langsam trat der alleinige Herrscher Mordors auf den am Boden liegenden Körper zu.  Er betrachtete das lange Haar, den schwarzen Umhang und die Schaftstiefel. „Vater?", flüsterte er und fasste ihn bei der Schulter. Aufgeregtes Schnüffeln verriet, dass Mugzdash herangeschlichen war. „Er stinkt gar nicht wie ein Elb", stellte er fest. Draco achtete nicht auf ihn. Er schüttelte Lucius sachte: „Vater! Steh auf, Vater!" Mugzdash spürte die Panik seines Herrn, was ihm einerseits gefiel, dafür war er ein Ork, ihn andererseits beunruhigte. Er hob eine leblose Hand und nahm sie in die seine. „Vater! Vater!", brummte er dabei. „Würdest du damit bitte aufhören?", schnaubte Draco gereizt. „Das ist mein Vater und für dich ist er Mr. Malfoy, damit du's weißt! Ach, was tue ich hier eigentlich? Ich streite mich mit einem Ork, während mein Vater reglos vor mir auf dem Boden liegt." Er rammte seinem Berater die Faust ins Gesicht. „Ihr macht mich alle krank!" „Au!", sagte Mugzdash nach ungefähr einer Minute. So lange hatte es gedauert, bis der Nervenreiz seinen Weg zum Gehirn gefunden hatte. 

„Seit doch nicht so laut!", kam es dumpf unter dem dichten Haarteppich hervor. Draco stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. „Geht es dir auch wirklich gut, Vater?", fragte er, während er Lucius aufhalf. „Mir geht es bestens, wieso denn auch nicht?", gab dieser zurück. „Glaubst du, ich lasse mich von einer kleinen Gefangennahme unterkriegen?" „Natürlich nicht!", beeilte sich sein Sohn zu sagen. Mr. Malfoys Blick fiel auf den Ork, der sich rasch verbeugte: „Erstaunlich, wie groß hierzulande die Hauselfen sind!" Zu seiner Entschuldigung muss gesagt werden, dass Lucius Malfoy viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, dunkle Machenschaften zu betreiben, als dass er sich mit den Kreaturen Mittelerdes hätte befassen können. „Das ist ein Ork, Vater", klärte ihn Draco auf. „Er heißt Mugzdash und ist mein… Hofnarr." Er fand, dass „mein persönlicher Berater" zu entwürdigend klang. „Sehr erfreut", sagte Lucius, wobei er ebenfalls eine kleine Verbeugung andeutete. Mugzdash senkte seinerseits den Blick und scharrte verlegen mit den Füßen. Noch nie war jemand „sehr erfreut" gewesen, seine Bekanntschaft zu machen. „Lass uns doch in die oberen Gemächer gehen, dort können wir uns ungestört unterhalten", schlug Draco seinem Vater vor. Er willigte ein. 

Der junge Magier führte den älteren die Treppe hinauf, zu einem Raum, der mehrere gemütlich aussehende Sessel, einige Tische und meterhohe Regale enthielt. Das war die Bibliothek. Doch gab es dort gar zu wenig für hungrige Leseratten. Ein paar staubige Folianten, mehrere dünne Handbüchlein und  Schundhefte lagen unordentlich im vordersten Regal. In den übrigen nisteten Spinnen, Mäuse und ähnliche ungebetene Gäste. Die Malfoys nahmen auf zwei Sesseln in der Nähe der Tür Platz. Draco ließ auf dem Beistelltisch Tee und Gebäck erscheinen, obwohl es noch längst nicht Zeit dafür war. Lucius fuhr mit einem behandschuhten Finger über die Tischplatte und begutachtete die millimeterdicke Staubschicht. „Nun", meinte er, „es ist zwar schmutzig, aber es hat Stil. Der Vorbesitzer muss einen guten Geschmack gehabt haben." „Das stimmt", Draco schlürfte seinen Tee, „was führt dich eigentlich her, Vater?" „Nun, ich wollte dich nur mal wieder sehen. Ich habe seit fast einer Woche nichts mehr von dir gehört. Außerdem wollte ich dir gratulieren", Lucius lächelte, „mein Sohn, der große Herrscher." Beide lachten. Es war ein wunderbarer Nachmittag, zumindest, wenn es nach Dracos Meinung ging. Es war wie in alten Zeiten, in der Zeit vor zigmal Askaban, in der Voldemort noch mehr oder weniger aktiv war. So traute sich Draco etwas zu fragen, was er sich nie zu fragen erhofft hätte: „Vater, kannst du mir helfen?" „Aber sicher. Womit denn?" Anstatt zu antworten holte Draco ein dickes Buch mit Ledereinband, verscheuchte ein paar Spinnen und schlug es auf. 

Die Seiten zeigten eine Abbildung einer großen Schlacht, ferner Zeichnungen von Elben und Menschen und deren Waffen mit Beschriftungen in der Gemeinsamen sowie in der Schwarzen Sprache. „Sieh dir das an!" Draco tippte auf die Waffenabbildungen. „In diesem Buch steht alles geschrieben." „Tatsächlich…" Lucius beugte sich interessiert vor. „Ich habe es mindestens dreimal gelesen", murmelte sein Sohn eher zu sich selbst, „und habe alles über sämtliche Kriege und Kämpfe aus allen Zeitaltern erfahren." „Interessant…", sagte Lucius, der mit seiner Einsilbigkeit langsam langweilig wurde. „Mordor hat jedes Mal kläglich versagt", knurrte Draco, resignierend das Buch zuklappend. Er schenkte Tee nach: „Ich vermute, es liegt an der hiesigen Armee." „Soso." Sein Vater spreizte beim Trinken vornehm den kleinen Finger ab. „Keine Schwarzmagier?" „Nein, größtenteils Orks." Draco bot ihm ein Tablett mit Biscuits und Eclaires an, der mit der Begründung ablehnte, auf sein Äußeres achten zu müssen. „Das mit den Orks ist wirklich ein großes Problem", gab er  zu. „Sie mögen zwar ganz brauchbare Kämpfer sein, aber sie sind doch allzu hirnlos." Dem musste man Recht geben. In so einen Ork muss so viel an Muskelmasse, Blutdurst und niederen Instinkten hineingepackt werden, da ist für ausreichend Verstand nun einmal kein Platz. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass sie nichts gegen die Menschen ausrichten könnten", Dracos Hände verkrampften sich, „aber diese Elben haben es immer wieder geschafft, alles kaputtzumachen!" Lucius' Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe: „Elben!" „Ja, in dem Buch steht alles schwarz auf weiß. Gerade wenn es so aussah, als hätte Mordor den Sieg schon in der Tasche, musste sich dieses Elbenvolk einmischen, und sei es auch nur ein Vertreter davon gewesen!" 

Unbeeindruckt von Dracos Rede nahm der ältere Malfoy das Buch zur Hand und blätterte darin, bis er auf die Seite mit den Elbenzeichnungen stieß. Er sah sich lange die eindrucksvollen Gesichter, die berückend schönen Körper und die geheimnisvollen Augen an. „Wie wäre es, wenn du zuerst die Wurzel des Übels ausreißt?", fragte er ruhig. „Wie meinst du das?", gab der junge Herrscher zurück. Lucius nahm die Seite mit dem Bildnis eines jungen elbischen Bogenschützen zwischen zwei Finger und riss sie aus. Er lächelte kalt, als er sie in Flammen aufgehen ließ und anschließend auf den Boden warf, wo sie zu Asche verbrannte. Draco lächelte ebenso kalt zurück. Er liebte es, wenn sein Vater auf diese Art demonstrierte, was er meinte. „Aber die Orks!", fiel ihm ein und sein Lächeln verflüchtigte sich sogleich. „Sie können nicht gegen sie bestehen." „Mit der richtigen Ausrüstung und der richtigen Einstellung schon. Ich sage nur: Sanguine draconis." Dracos Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich. „Das… das kann ich nicht!", stieß er hervor. Lucius erhob sich. „Du bist ein Malfoy. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du es kannst." Er ging auf seinen Sohn zu. „Es wird Zeit, dass ich nach Hause gehe. Ich habe deiner Mutter nichts gesagt, sicherlich macht sie sich schon Sorgen." „Mach's gut, Vater!" „Auf Wiedersehen, mein Junge." Sie umarmten sich kurz zum Abschied. „Daheim muss ich sofort Voldemort benachrichtigen. Es wird ihn sicher freuen", teilte Mr. Malfoy Draco noch mit, bevor er in einer Rauchwolke verschwand. 

Draco stand neben seinem Sessel, tat nichts sonst, stand nur. Doch, er dachte noch dabei. An „Sanguine draconis". Fürwahr, eine Herausforderung. Zuletzt im elften Jahrhundert eingesetzt und da auch nur ein Teilerfolg. Aber der Magier, Linus Lysander, war nur mittelmäßig begabt gewesen, das war weithin bekannt. Wenn also ein hochbegabter Zauberer wie er selbst… dann könnte doch…? Er fuhr mit der Hand in die Asche des Papiers, sodass sie in allen Ecken des Raumes verteilt wurde. Sein Entschluss stand fest. Das war es ihm wert.


	12. Motivation

Motivation 

„Mugzdash! Ich muss mit dir reden!" „Was gibt es, Herr?" Beide standen am Fenster und sahen auf die trüben Gassen und Häuserfassaden hinab. Es regnete. „Ich finde", begann Draco, „dass du dir eine Beförderung verdient hast." Mugzdash wirkte überrascht: „Beförderung? Ich? Aber ich habe die höchste Stelle, die ich mir wünschen kann." „Nein", Draco setzte sich unvornehm auf das Fenstersims, „denn ich ernenne dich hiermit zum Oberbefehlshaber über unser Heer." „Wirklich? Habt vielen Dank!", strahlte der Ork. „Es wird gleichzeitig ein Test für dich sein", fügte der Zauberer hinzu. „Ein Zeichen deiner Loyalität und ein Beweis deiner Fähigkeiten." Dem neuen Oberbefehlshaber schwoll die Brust: „Herr, wenn nötig, würde ich Euch bis in den Tod folgen!" Draco war erstaunt, über welches Vokabular sein Berater seit neuestem verfügte. Wenn er mal ein Buch in die Hand nahm, dann nur, um sich die hübschen bunten Bilder anzuschauen. Es schien, als hätte er einen guten Einfluss auf dieses barbarische Wesen. „Höre, Mugzdash! Du wirst dich so bald wie möglich mit deiner Armee aufmachen und die erste Schlacht für mich schlagen." „Sehr wohl, Herr. Sollen wir zuerst Rohan oder Gondor angreifen?" „Weder noch." Der gebürtige Malfoy hatte dem Ork den Rücken zugewandt. Der Wind peitschte ihm ins Gesicht und er nahm den fauligen Geruch des Regens wahr. „Dann vielleicht das Auenland?", riet Mugzdash. „Nein." „Vielleicht…" „Nein." Draco blickte ihn über die Schulter hinweg an. Seine Stimme unterschied sich kaum vom Prasseln des Regens: „Ihr geht nach Valinor." Der Windstoß, der plötzlich zum Fenster hereinfegte, unterstrich die Dramatik der Situation. Mugzdash wich mit angsterfüllten Augen zurück und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. 

„Du freust dich ja gar nicht", sagte sein Meister. „Herr, ich… ich… muss ich wirklich?" „Glaubst du wirklich, du hättest eine andere Wahl?" „Aber ich kann nicht nach Valinor, weil ich…", Mugzdashs kleines bisschen Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren, „…weil das gar nicht geht." „Ach…" „Ja, weil ich weiß ja gar nicht, wo das liegt und außerdem werde ich sowieso so leicht seekrank und…" „Das lass mal meine Sorge sein." Dem Ork wurde immer mulmiger zumute. Bildete er es sich nur ein oder war es plötzlich kälter geworden? Oder weshalb fröstelte er so? „Aber die Sonne!", fiel ihm ein. „Die grässliche Sonne wird mir die Haut versengen und die Augen verbrennen." „Dann werden wir nachts angreifen", beschloss Draco. Am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs griff der unfreiwillige Heerführer zu einer weiteren Ausrede: „Ich hab aber Angst im Dunkeln." „Mann, du bist ein Ork!", schnaubte Draco und verdrehte die Augen. „Du lebst seit deiner Geburt in einem dunklen, miefigen Dreckloch." „Das schließt aber nicht aus, dass ich seit meiner Geburt in Angst lebe." „Deine billigen Ausflüchte gehen mir allmählich auf die Nerven", teilte ihm sein Herr und Gebieter mit. Eine schlanke weiße Hand glitt unter den Umhang und holte den Gegenstand hervor, der jedes Wesen im ganzen Land in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. Der schlichte, schlanke Zauberstab, von Orks und Trollen gern „Die Mini-Zauberkeule", von allen anderen „Das Ding, das deine Gedärme durch deinen Mund herauspresst, wenn du nicht die Klappe hältst" genannt.  Folglich rückte Mugzdash nun mit der Wahrheit raus. 

„Es sind die Elben", knurrte er dumpf. „Sie sind garstig, sie sind grässlich…" „Sie machen euch jedes Mal platt", ergänzte Draco. „Es liegt nicht an uns", verteidigte der Ork seine Rasse. „Diese verdammten Elben haben einfach…" „Mehr Grips?" „Sie sind…" „Schlauer? Gewandter? Besser?" „Schöner!" Mugzdash versteckte das vor schmerzlicher Erinnerung verzerrte Gesicht in den Pranken. Die Schultern der gramgebeugten Gestalt bebten, sie atmete flach. „Und wo liegt das Problem?", wollte Draco wissen. Der Ork wankte zum Fenster und starrte gen Himmel. „Ihre Schönheit ist unser Tod!", flüsterte er. „Sehr dramatisch. Reicht mir ein Taschentuch!", giftete der verständnislose Zauberer. „Wenn sie vor uns stehen, in ihrer ganzen Pracht, dann merken wir, dass wir… ja, dass wir Orks sind. Wir bekommen Selbstzweifel und werden mutlos. Das nutzen sie zu ihrem Vorteil", erzählte der Berater. „Du meine Güte!", seufzte Draco. Orkpsychologie, Bestien mit Minderwertigkeitskomplexen, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Er wusste, dass er jetzt etwas Aufmunterndes sagen musste. Aber darin war er noch nie gut gewesen. „Du hast recht, Elben sind wirklich außergewöhnliche Geschöpfe", stimmte er Mugzdash deshalb zu. Der entwirrte deprimiert eine seiner fettigen Haarsträhnen. „Allerdings haben selbst Orks ihre Stärken. Man muss nur nach ihnen suchen." Draco merkte, wie abwegig das klang, dennoch fuhr er unbeirrt fort. Falls es das kleinste bisschen Geschick in diesem Ork gab, sollte es nicht ungenutzt bleiben. „Auch du kannst etwas, Mugzdash! Denk an irgendetwas, was du gut kannst!" Die hässliche Kreatur sah weiterhin apathisch aus dem Fenster. 

Das klaffende Loch unterhalb der Nase, das den Mund darstellen sollte, formte das Wort: „Spucken." Freudestrahlend drehte sich Mugzdash zu seinem Herrn um. „Ich kann spucken." „Oh…" Mit dieser Aussage hatte Draco nicht gerechnet. „Wie originell." Dadurch ermutigt sammelte der Ork eine kleine Menge Speichel und spie sie im hohen Bogen aus dem Fenster. Beide sahen dem graugrünen Schleimklumpen hinterher, der wie ein grotesker Vogel über die Dächer hinweg flog, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war. „Ha!", rief Mugzdash aus. „Dieser Nazgûl hat es auf die Schulter bekommen." „Was denn für ein Nazgûl?" Draco konnte weit und breit keines dieser hochnäsigen Handtücher entdecken. „Er fliegt gerade über die Totensümpfe", gab Mugzdash die genaue Position an. „Sein Flugtier schnappt nach Insekten." In der Ferne erblickte der Herrscher die Überreste des Schwarzen Tores. Er wusste, dass dahinter die Totensümpfe lagen, den Nazgûl aber sah er nicht einmal als Pünktchen am Horizont. Es traf ihn mit einem Schlag wie ein Blitz. „Mugzdash", keuchte er, „du besitzt die scharfen Augen eines Elben!" „Was?!" Erschrocken kniff der Ork die Augen zu und schlug sich wie von Sinnen ins Gesicht. "Stecht sie mir aus!", heulte er.  Draco fiel ihm in den Arm. „Das ist nichts Schlimmes", beruhigte er ihn. „Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass du ein Elb bist." Erleichtert leckte sich Mugzdash das Blut aus den Mundwinkeln. „Wie kann es dann sein?" „Was weiß ich? Ein Gendefekt, falsches Essen, irgendwas in der Art." „Jedenfalls", fuhr Draco nach einer Pause fort, in der er seine Krone zurechtgerückt hatte, „hast du eine besondere Gabe, die dir sagen will, dass du mindestens genauso gut bist wie ein Elb." Mugzdash schniefte gerührt und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Für einen Ork hatte er wirklich sehr, sehr nah am Wasser gebaut. „Meint Ihr wirklich?", fragte er. „Nei… ja." Draco fasste in seine Tasche und stopfte ihm eines der Hundeleckerlis in den Rachen, die er stets für solche Momente bereithielt. Mit Essen konnte man Orks immer noch am besten ablenken. „Und jetzt geh und versammle alle kampffähigen Männer des Landes vor den ehemaligen Toren Mordors! Du hast vier Tage Zeit!", befahl er. „Wir haben aber noch gar keine Rüstungen…", wand Mugzdash ein. „Hab ich gesagt, dass du dich darum kümmern sollst?" Die Stimme seines Herrn hatte einen drohenden Unterton. „Ich… ich geh dann mal, ja?", sprach der Ork und wäre vor lauter Eile fast die Treppen hinuntergefallen. 

In den Totensümpfen holte der Nazgûl, es war der siebte, gerade seine selbstgebastelte Angelrute vom Rücken seines Reittieres, das träge im Morast lag und gedankenverloren an einem Farn kaute. Dieser Ringgeist war der schweigsamste von allen und Angeln war somit das perfekte Hobby für ihn. Nur war er gleichzeitig auch derjenige, der sich am schnellsten schämte, weshalb er keine belebten Stellen aufsuchte. Das allerdings beeinträchtigte wiederum sein Anglerglück. Die einzigen Fische, die er in den Sümpfen bisher gefangen hatte, waren Silberfische gewesen, die sich in seiner Kutte eingenistet hatten. Dennoch hegte er die leise Hoffnung, irgendwann einmal den Fang seines Lebens, oder besser seines Nachlebens zu machen. Er setzte sich neben einen bräunlichen Tümpel und warf die Angel aus. Im Wasser erblickte er die Leiche eines Menschenkriegers, die ihn höhnisch anlächelte: „Na, alter Bettnässerguhl?" „Klappe, du eitrige Madenwohnung!", fauchte der Nazgûl. „Hab gehört, dass man euch von euren hohen Rössern geholt hat. Dass ein Mensch euch regiert", stichelte der Tote. „Was weißt du denn schon, du Planschbeckendekoration?" Der Krieger spitzte genüsslich seine bläulichen Lippen: „Oh, ich weiß mehr, als du glaubst. Man braucht doch nur den Fledermäusen zuzuhören. Seit Wochen tuscheln sie über nichts anderes. Und die Stechmücken sind immer für ein Schwätzchen gut. Du weißt doch, was für Klatschbasen sie sind." Der Nazgûl tat diese Bemerkung mit einer schlaffen Handbewegung ab: „Gerüchte, das sind alles nur Gerüchte." Die Wasserleiche lachte ein blubberndes, glucksendes Lachen. Ein Wurm schlängelte sich durch das trübe Wasser und kroch ihr in die Nase. Die glasigen Augen nahmen einen wachen Blick an, die kalkweißen Wangen wurden vor Aufregung blassgelb. Ehe sich der Ringgeist versah, war der Wurm auch wieder zum Ohr herausgeflutscht und glitt davon. „Dann ist es also auch nur ein Gerücht", tat der Krieger scheinheilig, „dass du dich unverzüglich am Schwarzen Tor zu melden hast?" „Wieso sollte ich?", gab der Nazgûl schroff zurück. „'s ist Krieg, 's ist Krieg!", summte die Leiche. Der Ringgeist erhob sich blitzartig. „Krieg! Bei Saurons Auge!" „Tja, freu dich auf ein weiteres Mal stupides Gemetzel und…", fing der Tote hämisch an, brach dann aber ab. Mit offenem Mund beobachtete er, wie der Nazgûl ein Freudentänzchen aufführte. „Endlich! Es ist soweit!", jubelte er, sprang mit einem „Hurra!", auf die geflügelte Bestie und ritt davon. Die Leiche blubberte etwas Unverständliches, bevor sie ihr Strickzeug hervorholte, um sich aus Algen ein Nackenkissen zu stricken. Ihr standen langweilige Zeiten bevor.

Vier Tage nach dem Zwischenfall stand Draco auf einem Granitblock, der einmal zum rechten Torflügel gehört hatte und überblickte seine Streitmacht. Mugzdash hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, vom kleinsten Goblin bis zum größten Berserker war jeder anwesend. Einige trugen Schwerter, Äxte, Knüppel oder Bögen bei sich, viele waren jedoch mit bloßen Händen erschienen. Aber das stellte kein Problem dar. Hoffentlich. „Hergehört und hergeschaut!", rief Draco. Er hob seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe, sodass ihn alle sehen konnten. „Heute ist der Tag der großen Schlacht gekommen. Mordor gegen Valinor!" „Och, nö!", jammerte die Armee. „Ruhe!", herrschte Draco sie an. „Ihr denkt jetzt sicher, dass es sich dabei um einen übermächtigen Gegner handelt. Aber hiermit", er deutete mit dem Kopf auf seinen Stab, „ist der Sieg unser! Werdet nun Zeuge eines Wunders!" Er vollführte einen wilden Hieb mit dem Zauberstab. „Sanguine draconis!", gellte sein Spruch über den Platz. Die versammelten Soldaten hielten den Atem an und warteten. Lange Zeit tat sich nichts. Draco blieb verbissen in seiner erhabenen Haltung. Es musste klappen. Er war einer der besten Zauberer der Gegenwart. Es musst einfach funktionieren. Unter den Kämpfern wurde gedämpftes Geflüster laut. „Ist jetzt schon was passiert?" „Vielleicht ist er versteinert." „Dummkopf! Nur Trolle versteinern!" „Haben wir schon gewonnen?" „Maul halten!" Einer der Dûnländer blickte sich achselzuckend um. Weit und breit war nichts Ungewöhnliches zu sehen. Und so was schimpfte sich Wunder! Genervt verdrehte er die Augen zum Himmel. Die Kinnlade fiel ihm herunter. „Dort oben… der Himmel…", flüsterte er. Alle sahen zum Firmament hinauf und erbleichten. 

Es hatte sich blutrot gefärbt. Und direkt über ihnen bildete sich eine Kugel aus schwarzen Flammen, die größer und größer wurde. Unheimliches Brüllen wie von einem Monster aus grauer Vorzeit, als Monster noch Monster waren, erfüllte die Luft. Mit einem Donnerschlag entschlüpfte der dunklen Feuerkugel der imposanteste Drache, den Mittelerde je gesehen hatte. Allein seine kleinste Kralle war so gigantisch, dass eine Hobbitfamilie darin hätte leben können. Er riss das grauenhafte Maul auf und senkte sein Haupt über die versammelte Menge. Viele stießen entsetzte Schreie aus, angesichts der Tatsache, gleich geröstet zu werden. Doch es war kein Feuer, das aus dem Maul des Drachen schoss. Es war Blut. Giftgrünes Blut ergoss sich wie ein Sturzbach auf Draco, Mugzdash, die Nazgûl, auf alle. Während sie von der heißen Flüssigkeit übergossen wurden, war es, als loderte in ihrem Innern das Feuer der Unterwelt auf. Unvorstellbare Kraft erfüllte ihre Körper, sie wanden sich, als sie in ihnen wuchs und in ihrem Kopf zu explodieren schien. Der Drache heulte ein letztes Mal klagend auf, bevor er zusammenschrumpfte und sich schließlich gänzlich verflüchtigte. Der Himmel war wieder grau, nichts deutete auf das soeben Geschehen hin. Oder etwa doch? 

„Was ist das?", fragte ein Ork. Seinen Arm zierte ein grünlich schimmerndes Brandmal in Form eines Drachenkopfes. Auch die anderen Soldaten fanden das Zeichen, auf ihrer Brust, auf Armen und Beinen, überall. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Mugzdash, indem er fasziniert über das Mal auf seiner Handfläche strich. „Das werden wir gleich sehen!", zischte Draco. Er riss das Schwert des Orks aus der Scheide und stieß es bis zum Heft in dessen Bauch. Mugzdash keuchte. Die Krieger holten scharf Luft. Draco zog es wieder heraus. Die Wunde schloss sich. Wie von Zauberhand. Er stach ihm in die Brust. Dasselbe Ergebnis. Er durchtrennte ihm die Kehle. „Es ist unglaublich!", staunte Mugzdash und rieb sich den unversehrten Hals. „Nein, es ist Magie!", berichtigte ihn Draco. Zu seinen Streitkräften sagte er: „Wie ihr seht, seid ihr nun unverwundbar. Leider kann ich nicht sagen, wie lang der Zauber anhält. Echtes Drachenblut wäre besser gewesen, aber ich musste nehmen, was ich kriegen konnte. Also lasst uns rasch handeln!" Er hob einen ramponierten Schild hoch. „Das hier ist ein Portschlüssel. Er wird euch nach Valinor bringen. Haltet euch alle aneinander fest." Die Soldaten murrten zwar ein wenig, weil ihnen das zu sehr das Gefühl von Zärtlichkeit vermittelte, gehorchten aber. Mugzdash ergriff die Hand des vordersten Goblins. Draco drückte ihm den Schild in die Hand. „Bis gleich!", verabschiedete er sich. Er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Eins, zwei, drei", zählte er. Wo eben noch ein ganzes Heer gestanden hatte, war nun nur noch nackter Fels. Zufrieden bestieg Draco seinen Besen, den sein Vater ihm freundlicherweise geschickt hatte. Er lächelte selbstgefällig. „Ich hab's geschafft!" „Danke, Vater", fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Dann verschwand auch er. Was soll man dazu noch sagen? Nur eines: Auf in den Kampf!


	13. Yrch! Yrch!

Yrch! Yrch!

Elronds Stirn lag in tiefen Sorgenfalten. Er sah aus wie ein alter Bluthund, wenn auch wie ein sehr elbischer. „Tee, Galadriel?", fragte er, nervös mit den Fingern auf den Tisch trommelnd. „Wenn es deine Erbeer-Vanille-Mischung ist, sag ich nicht nein", erwiderte seine Schwiegermutter gelassen. Celeborn knabberte währenddessen vornehm an einem Stück Zimt-Lembas. Sonst mochte es Elrond, wenn seine Schwiegereltern zu Besuch kamen. Abgesehen von kleinen Streitigkeiten zwischen ihm und seiner Schwiegermutter war es immer ein gemütliches Beisammensein. An diesem Tag waren sie allerdings in einer ernsten Angelegenheit gekommen. Es ging, wie sollte es auch anders sein, um die Schrift an der Wand. Der erste Spruch war schon allerhand gewesen und hatte einen Sturm der Entrüstung hervorgerufen. Da hatte doch tatsächlich jemand das Volk der Elben mit Pfuscherei in Verbindung gebracht und sie zum Nachdenken aufgefordert. Die Elben! Und dann hatte sich dieser Schmierfink noch erdreistet, Orks als eine Unterart der Elben zu bezeichnen. Hat man so etwas schon mal gehört? Nun, das schöne Volk kochte vor Zorn über diese Freveltat. Und es kannte nur zwei Personen, die in Valinor lebten und denen man das Verbrechen zum Vorwurf machen konnte. Umsichtig, wie Elben nun einmal sind, hatten sie Celeborn und Galadriel zu ihren Vertretern ernannt, um ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Elladan, Elrohir und auch deren Vater zu reden. Elrond war natürlich im Bilde, was ihn, der sich gern als Sinnbild des Musterelben ansah, äußerst beunruhigte. Er fürchtete regelrecht die Dinge, die da kommen sollten. Nun war es soweit. Nur die beiden Hauptpersonen fehlten. 

„Deine Söhne sind unpünktlich, Elrond", bemerkte Celeborn, „eine weitere Untugend, die man als Vater unterbinden sollte." „Von ihrer Mutter haben sie das nicht!", betonte Galadriel zwischen zwei Schlückchen Tee. „Aber ich kann die beiden irgendwie verstehen", setzte sie hinzu. „Wenn man miterlebt, wie der eigene Vater von der Mutter sitzengelassen wird, da muss man ja ein wenig… eigen werden. Arme Kinder!" 

Celebrian, die Mutter von Elladan und Elrohir, hatte eines Tages, genauer gesagt vor zwei Monaten, den Koffer gepackt. Galadriel gegenüber hatte sie den Grund für die Trennung folgendermaßen ausgedrückt: „Ich halte ihn einfach nicht mehr aus. Diese Autorität, die er ausstrahlt, erdrückt mich fast. Er sieht mich immer so vorwurfsvoll an. Andauernd legt er die Stirn in Falten, sie sieht schon aus wie quergestreift. Und wenn ich noch einmal etwas von Räten, diesem verrückten Hobbit, Baldo oder wie er heißt, oder ‚Findest du meine Geheimratsecken attraktiv?' höre, drehe ich durch." An dieser Stelle hatte sie kokett ihre Barbiepuppenbeine übereinander geschlagen und ihr Haar zurückgeworfen: „Außerdem ist Thaurfalaths Stirn noch wunderbar glatt." „Thaurfalath?", hatte Galadriel ungläubig wiederholt. „Ja, ein blutjunges Ding, keine dreitausend Jahre alt. Zwar ein bisschen einfältig, wie diese jungen Burschen eben sind, aber was das Aussehen betrifft liegen zwischen ihm und Elrond Welten!" So war das also gewesen. 

Elrond zerkrümelte etwas Gebäck zwischen den Fingern und wollte schon erwidern, dass seine Söhne längst keine Kinder mehr waren, doch Celeborn kam ihn zuvor. „Nun lass doch diese Geschichte aus dem Spiel, Liebes", sagte er zu seiner Gattin. „Du hältst dich da raus!", fuhr sie ihn an. „Du wusstest genau, dass Celebrian sich zu ihrem 785. Geburtstag ein Einhorn wünschte. Und was hast du ihr geschenkt? ‚Das Handbuch für den Drachenliebhaber'!" „Das hat doch jetzt gar nichts damit zu tun!", murrte Celeborn. „Oh, doch!" Galadriels Augen traten bedrohlich aus den Höhlen hervor. „Hättest du ihr das Einhorn geschenkt, wäre vielleicht alles anders gekommen und sie hätte nicht so einen Versager von Halbelben geheiratet!" Elrond räusperte sich überdeutlich. Das streitende Pärchen stockte, beide strichen peinlich berührt ihre Kleider glatt. „Wollen wir nicht über etwas Erfreulicheres reden, bis sich meine beiden ‚Künstler' hierher bequemen?", fragte Elrond. „Also", begann Galadriel im Plauderton, „gestern warf ich wieder einmal einen Blick in meinen Spiegel…" „Ich dachte, den hättest du endlich weggeworfen!", rief ihr Angetrauter aus. „Der zeigt doch seit Wochen nur noch Saurons Auge mit dem Schriftzug: ‚Kurze Unterbrechung'." „Seit gestern nicht mehr", antwortete sie schnippisch. Celeborn lachte ungläubig, woraufhin Galadriel ihm Blicke wie Dolche zuschickte. „Jedenfalls sah ich gestern in den Spiegel", griff sie das Thema erneut auf, „und was sah ich?" „Ein Bild von Saurons Auge und den Schriftzug ‚Kurze Unterbrechung'?", riet Elrond. Seine Schwiegermutter schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich sah das Grauen!" „Wie jedes Mal", warf Celeborn lakonisch ein. Galadriel ließ sich nicht beirren: „Ich sah eine große Schar…" Jemand polterte die Treppen herauf. Elrond sackte wie von einem Pfeil getroffen zusammen. „Ich glaube meine Söhne sind jetzt hier", murmelte er. 

Und wirklich: Da standen sie auch schon neben ihrem Vater. „Du wolltest uns sprechen?", fragte Elrohir. „Mach's aber kurz", knurrte Elladan. Galadriel und Celeborn warfen sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen pikierte Blicke zu. „Würdet ihr bitte zuerst unsere Gäste begrüßen?", zischte Elrond seinen Sprösslingen zu. Elrohir verdrehte entnervt die Augen. „Oh, bitte!", stöhnte er. „Wie oft soll ich dir sagen, dass ich mich von diesen gesellschaftlichen Zwängen losgelöst habe? Wie soll denn sonst meine Energie frei fließen?" „Und Orks grüßen nicht!", schloss sich Elladan an. Mit bangem Blick sah der Halbelb von einem Schwiegerelternteil zum anderen. Langsam stellte Celeborn seine Tasse ab. „Orks grüßen also nicht", sagte er ruhig. „Sieh mal einer an." „Richtig, Spitzohr!", entgegnete Elladan. „Schon gar kein dreckiges Elbenpack, dem treten sie höchsten in…" „Noch ein Stück Kuchen?", unterbrach ihn Elrond hastig und reichte den Teller herum. „Setzt euch", gebot Galadriel. Die jungen Elben nahmen auf den Stühlen zur Rechten und zur Linken ihres Vaters Platz. „Was hast du denn schon wieder an?", raunzte Elrond Elladan an. „Lass mich in Ruhe!", fauchte dieser und umklammerte den Brustharnisch der Orkrüstung. „Ich mag das!" „Er versucht doch nur, sich selbst zu verwirklichen!", mischte sich Elrohir ein. „Du ziehst auf der Stelle dieses Ding aus!" „Nein!" „Solange du die Füße unter meinen Tisch streckst, ziehst du dich anständig an!" Elrond hatte vor Wut rote Flecken im Gesicht. Elladan funkelte ihn zornig an und legte demonstrativ die Füße in den dreckigen Stiefeln auf die schöne Tischdecke. „Tsss!", machte Galadriel und Celeborn schüttelte nur den Kopf. Elrond schämte sich in Grund und Boden. Es war wie in dem Traum, der immer wiederkehrte: Er stand vor den Valar, hielt eine mitreißende Rede und musste feststellen, dass ihm, er wurde jetzt noch rot, wenn er daran dachte, ein langer schleimiger Faden, so lang wie eine Anakonda, aus der Nase hing. 

Jedenfalls richtete seine Schwiegermutter nun das Wort an seine Söhne: „Euch ist sicher schon bekannt, dass eure kleine… Maßnahme zur Verschönerung der Außenfassade eines Hauses auf… Unverständnis gestoßen ist." „Mit anderen Worten: Ihr müsst die Schrift wieder entfernen", erklärte Celeborn bestimmt. „Nein!", riefen die Zwillinge aus. „Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht?", fragte Galadriel. „Ihr seid doch sonst nicht so", ergänzte Celeborn. „Ihr benehmt euch zurzeit zwar etwas eigenartig, aber ihr würdet nie das Eigentum eines anderen beschädigen", fügte Elrond hinzu. „Wir haben es für Draco getan!", rechtfertigte sich Elrohir und Elladan nickte bekräftigend. „Wer ist Draco?" Drei Paar Elbenaugen sahen sie neugierig an. „Eigentlich heißt er Dramaecoirion", erzählte Elrohir. „Er ist gerade erst in Valinor angekommen." „Er muss ziemlich lange unter Menschen gelebt haben", überlegte Elladan laut. „Er spricht nämlich so gut wie kein Elbisch mehr." „Er ist erst vor kurzem nach Valinor gesegelt", berichtete Elrohir weiterhin. „Neuankömmlinge? Davon weiß ich ja gar nichts", gab Galadriel zu. „Ach, keinen Blick in den Spiegel geworfen?", feixte Elrond. „Gut, dass du mich daran erinnerst. Ich wollte euch doch erzählen, was ich gestern im Spiegel…", begann sie, doch Celeborn fuhr dazwischen: „Und was genau, meine lieben jungen Elben, hat dieser Neuling mit der Schrift zu tun?" „Ja, verstehst du denn nicht?", Elrohir warf sich so dramatisch nach vorne, dass er fast den Tisch mitgerissen hätte. „Er ist unser Freund! Ein Freigeist, ein Rebell…" „und Orkfreund", grinste Elladan und ließ die rostigen Scharniere der Rüstung quietschen. „Ich verbitte mir solche Ausdrücke", tadelte ihn Galadriel, die hübsch gewachsene Nase gerümpft. „Und ich verbitte mir, dass ihr beide euch mit solchem Gelicher herumtreibt", setzte Elrond noch eins drauf. Die Zwillinge klappten gleichzeitig empört den Mund auf, schlossen ihn jedoch sogleich wieder wie sterbende Fische. „Seid wohlerzogene Elben und sagt, dass ihr euch nicht mehr mit Draco trefft!", meinte Celeborn in väterlichem Ton. Elladan und Elrohir sahen sich einen Moment lang schweigend an. „Gut, dann sagen wir, dass wir uns nicht mehr mit Draco treffen wollen", sagten sie im Chor.

„Sehr schön!" Elrond klopfte ihnen auf die Schulter. „Ich bin stolz auf euch. Das war eine weise Entscheidung. Dieser Draco hätte nur euren Charakter verdorben. Lebte unter Menschen", er lachte spöttisch auf, „na, dabei kann ja nichts Gutes rauskommen. Er hätte euch sicherlich nur diese unflätigen Menschenausdrücke beigebracht." „So etwas wie", Celeborn senkte die Stimme zu einem Flüstern, „Hornochse oder dumme Nuss." Er wurde rot und kicherte nervös, als hätte er soeben einen zweideutigen Witz gemacht. „Da wir dieses Thema nun endlich abgehakt haben, würde ich nun gern davon berichten, wie ich gestern im Spiegel…" „Sag mal, Celeborn, woher kennst du eigentlich solche Wörter?", fragte Elrohir wie beiläufig. „Stimmt, das würde mich auch interessieren", meinte nun auch noch Elrond „Als ich also gestern nichts Böses ahnend in den Spiegel sah, da…" „Nun, also, weil ich… also, hm…", Celeborn verhaspelte sich und brach ab, das Gesicht von der Farbe einer überreifen Kirsche. „Ich blickte in den Spiegel und vor meinen Augen tat sich plötzlich…" „Still!" Elrond hob die Hand. Die übrigen verstummten, sofern sie geredet hatten (was also eigentlich nur Galadriel betraf). „Hört ihr das auch?" Natürlich hörten sie es, schließlich waren sie Elben. Sie hörten die Schreie klar und deutlich. So etwas hatte man noch nie in Valinor gehört. 

„Yrch! Yrch!" Elrond stürmte zum Fenster, seine Söhne im Schlepptau. Gebannt verfolgten sie, wie ein athletisch gebauter Elb die Straße entlang rannte, nein, humpelte, immer drängender war sein Ruf: „Yrch!" In den übrigen Fensterrahmen tauchten nun weitere Elben auf, sie wisperten aufgeregt. Von allen Seiten strömten die Spaziergänger und Lustwandler. Sie bildeten einen Kreis um den elbischen Athleten, dem das Atmen schwer fiel und der sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Seite hielt. „Orks!", röchelte er, „überall Orks. Und Warge. Und wilde Menschen. Und…" „Woher?", rief ihm Elrond zu. „Woher kamen sie? Wie sind sie hierher gekommen?" „Ich… ich weiß es nicht." Der Verkünder der Hiobsbotschaft schwankte. „Plötzlich waren sie da, wie aus dem Nichts. Plötzlich waren die geheiligten Ebenen Valinors von Orkfüßen getreten und geschunden." Entsetzen drang ihnen wie ein Stab aus Eis ins reine Herz. „Die Orks", der umringte Elb sprach immer undeutlicher, „sie tragen das Zeichen des Grünen Drachen." „Des was?!", rief Celeborn überrascht aus. Auch die anderen Elben rissen erstaunt die Augen auf. „Wir müssen schnell zu den Waffen greifen und uns so gut wie möglich verteidigen. Der Krieg hat begonnen! Krieg in Valinor!" „Dann führe du uns auf das Schlachtfeld, Botschafter!", rief ihm Elrond zu, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Ich glaube, das geht nicht mehr." Mit diesen Worten fiel er vornüber und rührte sich nicht mehr. Jetzt konnten alle den schwarz gefiederten Pfeil in seinem Rücken, sowie die tiefen Kratzspuren sehen. 

Vorbei war es mit der üblichen Vernunft des elbischen Volkes. Hals über Kopf rannten sie in alle Richtungen, um irgendwie brauchbare Waffen aufzutreiben. Elrond packte seinerseits seine Söhne am Ohr, links Elladan, rechts Elrohir. „Auf, auf! Lasst uns Orks töten! Und wenn ihr nach der Schlacht nicht mindestens vierzig tote Feinde vorzuweisen habt, dürft ihr jedes Buch in meiner Bibliothek zehnmal kopieren", übertönte er ihr Wehklagen. Erbarmungslos schleifte er sie hinter sich her, ihre Flüche und ihr Betteln ignorierend. „Was gibt's denn da zu lachen?", fragte Celeborn seine Gemahlin, die von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste. Er selbst merkte gar nicht, dass er sich den Tee anstatt in die Tasse auf seinen Schoß goss. „Ich wollte es euch ja sagen, aber ihr habt mich ja nicht ausreden lassen", flötete sie. Sie erhob sich, um mit den anderen elbischen Frauen im Schutz eines sicheren Verstecks auf das Ende der Schlacht zu warten. Obgleich ihr Gatte nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt saß, winkte sie ihm hämisch zu: „Na dann, viel Vergnügen!"  


End file.
